Dark Descent
by EssEm
Summary: An AU set after Return of the Jedi, and what might have happened had Luke not tossed away his lightsabre but had turned to fight. A story of a descent into darkness, and the fight to keep hope alive.
1. The Fall: Part 1

DARK DESCENT by EssEm  
  
1: The Fall  
  
Part 1  
  
At the moment of decision Luke had turned away from his father lying defenceless at his feet and gone, instead, for the Emperor. But the old, seemingly frail creature in the hooded cape had reached out through the Force and battered him down with humiliating ease. He'd thought, as the darkness claimed him, that it was the dark of death. But it had been more - and less - than that. Unconsciousness, and the first steps down a shadowed path to his future.  
  
He woke in a small, grey-walled cell with one exit and no windows, sterile and empty. With no way of gauging the passage of time it was difficult to know how long he was left alone; the light was irritatingly bright and was never lowered to differentiate between day and night.  
  
He tried meditating, looking for his centre of calm, but it seemed to have deserted him out there on the narrow bridge facing his fallen father. Fear gave way to resignation, which gave way to anger. And then the fear came back, finally, when he wondered over and over again what he should have done.  
  
I should have died, should have been prepared to fall the way I did at Bespin. That would have solved all my problems. But the chance to reject the Dark had passed and he finally found some understanding in that empty bright room. Ignoring what he was would not make the bad things go away. He had to master them, and his fear, if he was to survive. And he realised, after hours of restless pacing, that he did want to live.  
  
He'd given in to his rage and fear when he'd attacked Vader and although that fire had died down in him he could sense the stain on his spirit, a stain he suspected would grow with time. It would be harder in future to ignore the siren call of dark power.  
  
Yoda was right. It comes so easy. Anger or fear, hatred, any strong feeling and there it is. If I got mad enough I could probably punch a hole right through the side of this ship....  
  
Although he saw no-one during that tedious time he could sense his father and Palpatine near him on board the ship. No living guards were allowed near him - he guessed they were concerned he would manipulate the weak- minded crew, which he certainly would have tried. Robots brought his meals, leaving them in a separate room which opened to him only when the droids had left. He had a bed, a fresher stall and toilet, some personal toiletries and changes of clothes and nothing else.  
  
Finally, he sensed a growing presence of power as the door opened and Vader entered. Luke sat on the bunk and looked up into the black mask, realising suddenly that he could sense far more about his father than he had before he'd boarded the Death Star. Darkness spoke to Darkness, it seemed.  
  
Determined not to react, Luke sat motionless and the two men studied each other in silence. Vader finally spoke, still standing in the open doorway.  
  
"The Emperor commands your presence."  
  
As Luke continued to sit in silence he could sense Vader's growing anger. He enjoyed the feel of it, the fact that he could cause the Dark Lord to react. But there was power there, older and deeply set in the bone, the kind of power he had no experience of. It stirred him to prod at his father's ego.  
  
"And you obey him in everything. Come here. Go there. Destroy a planet. Kill your son. I'm impressed."  
  
He watched Vader's gloved hands clench slowly into fists, noted absently that the hand he'd cut off was back again. As if it had never gone. Vader spoke in a calm, rigidly controlled tone.  
  
"He is the Master. I respect his abilities, his power. As you should respect mine."  
  
"I seem to recall," Luke said softly, "a duel."  
  
Vader didn't move but Luke's sense of intimidation grew. "I have not forgotten. I gave in to a moment of weakness which I will not repeat. Now, I will only ask this once more - do I have your obedience, or must I enforce it?"  
  
Luke stood slowly, unfolding himself, sudden recklessness making him dizzy. "By all means. Enforce it...if you can..."  
  
Vader moved fast for a big man; he was in front of Luke in a flash, his right hand moving up to grab Luke around the throat, lifting him from the floor. Luke kicked and struggled, drawing on his power to attack and Vader squeezed tighter. "One flicker," his father whispered, shaking him, "one suggestion of your striking out at me, and I'll crush you. Son or no, I will accept no disobedience. Do - you - understand?" He shook Luke like a doll with each word.  
  
Holding onto the gloved fist with both hands, Luke felt his vision swim as the air was cut from his brain. Finally, he agreed, mouthing a yes, unable to speak. Vader let him drop and he staggered back against the wall, gasping in huge, painful lungfuls of air.  
  
Luke straightened and swallowed through a constricted throat; it hurt, yet in all honesty he knew he'd earned only what he'd asked for when he'd issued the challenge. But it was harder still to be calm. "Very well. Lead on."  
  
They walked together through the corridors of Vader's Star Destroyer. Luke's natural curiosity momentarily overcome his other concerns. "May I ask what your plans are for me?" "I am commanded to take you to the Emperor. I have no plans beyond that."  
  
"I see." Luke didn't look at the tall figure walking beside him, and though Vader's shields were impenetrable, he thought that might be a lie. "And what are his plans for me?"  
  
"The Emperor knows that you have the potential of being a very powerful Force user. He cannot allow you to become a Jedi."  
  
"Have you considered," Luke said softly, "that I may prefer death to becoming like you, like him? After all, I can't really see myself being a Dark Lord." He gave a small smile. "I'm not very intimidating."  
  
Vader led him to a door and flicked it open, motioning Luke to enter. The room was large and poorly lit, full of shadows. "Size and appearance mean nothing. Power, ability, they are what matter. You have within you the power of a great Dark Lord. To deny that is to deny yourself."  
  
He felt his father stop beside him in the gloom and wondered where his fear had gone. Perhaps, like the loneliness, it would come later. 


	2. The Fall: Part 2

DARK DESCENT by EssEm  
  
1: The Fall  
  
Part 2  
  
"I do not wish to kill you." Vader's voice was soft in the dark echoing silence of the large room, an almost human sound in the sterile shadows. "You are my son. I will never have another. I never dreamt of having one at all. Take what the fates have offered you and fashion a future for yourself with me. Alive, there is opportunity. Death gives none."  
  
"I make no promises." Luke looked up, finally, into the mask that hid his father's face from him. "I can't guarantee you I can be what you want me to. I'm not even sure of what I want, or what I have left to me. Except hope."  
  
Vader nodded. "Very well, we can acknowledge hope, and opportunities. You may keep your hopes, I will provide the opportunity."  
  
They both could accept that. Each had their own hopes, each might provide paths for the other to take. In the end, it would come down to strength, and perhaps faith.  
  
For a being who controlled a great slice of the Galaxy the Emperor seemed to enjoy simple living. The walls were undecorated, the floor covered only with a plain black rug, the only decoration provided by large windows that let in the starlight. It was dim, cool and filled with a glow that only a Force sensitive could see. The power of the Force.  
  
But it was a dark, malign power, filled with the raw energies of darkness and death. Luke had sensed it on the Death Star and had resisted it, naively hiding behind his fledgling Jedi powers. But it was stronger than it had been, somehow, more confident, more angry. He felt it like a hot glow that lit his mind and made him itch to strike out at...something. Anything.  
  
The Emperor's presence sucked his control away, a black hole into which all light and calm were drawn. Immensely powerful, irresistible.  
  
There was a podium against the window with a tall swivel chair and it swung towards Luke as he and Vader entered. Eerily reminiscent of the Death Star, the Emperor sat there in a long black tunic, the hood lowered away from his head now, his hairless skull pale silver in the starlight. Luke followed Vader to the foot of the stairs, but did not bend his knee as his father did before his Master. As awe-inspiring as Palpatine was, Luke had enough anger inside him to keep away the fear any sensible man would feel, and he stood stiffly upright.  
  
Palpatine raised Vader with a gesture and turned his attention to Luke. "You are fortunate to be alive, young Skywalker. If I had not seen some value in you, you would have died for raising your hand to me. Never think to do it again."  
  
Luke remembered Vader's words and some odd sense told him that Palpatine, indeed, was a little afraid of him. He straightened, glaring up at the Emperor. "You let me live because you want to use me. But maybe I'm not a tool easily shaped. Maybe one day I'll bite the hand that tries to control me."  
  
Without warning he felt a twisting pain in his middle and he doubled up, staggering back against Vader, yelping. The pain went on and on and it was only Vader's hand that kept him from falling. When it was done he stayed bent over for some time, fighting for breath. Straightening, he found that Palpatine had descended the steps and was standing only a few feet from him. The yellow eyes were bright with anger. His voice was a hissing spear, projecting his strength into Luke's mind.  
  
"Kneel. And apologise."  
  
Luke shook his head and the pain returned, doubled. He sobbed and his legs gave out as Vader released him. He fell to his knees, thumping the floor with his fist, trying to fight it, feeling as if his insides were being torn out. He heard his father's voice dimly through the agony. "Do as he orders, my son, or the pain will continue."  
  
Finally, as the grey dimness dragged at him, he gasped out the words Palpatine wanted. The pain receded as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
He woke expecting pain, relieved to find only weakness. He was on a strange bed in a large, well appointed room and he sensed Vader there, sitting in a chair, waiting and watching. Gingerly he sat up and swung his legs over onto the floor.  
  
"I would suggest," the cool, mechanical voice said, "that you move with care. You will doubtless have internal bruising."  
  
Luke touched his stomach and grimaced. "Is today marked in the Imperial diary for practice in torturing prisoners? What's next - whips?"  
  
Luke sensed a vague amusement from his father. "Inflammatory actions tend to generate fire, my son. Your pain could have been much greater - he is fully capable of pulling you apart piece by piece. You would do well to remember that, and curb your tongue."  
  
Luke tried to stand but the muscles around his stomach went into spasm and he collapsed. Before he could hit the floor he felt himself wrapped in a firm but painless grip: Vader had reached out through the Force and cushioned him. He looked across, surprised, and felt a whisper of something very like sympathy. His own questioning response brought a deep, brief laugh.  
  
"I have experienced the Master's ...chastisement ...myself. You must become wise, my son, if you are to survive and prosper."  
  
Luke ignored the pain as best he could and sat up, staring across at Vader, feeling the desperation that he'd tried to ignore growing in him again. He walked carefully across to a large window and watched the stars streaking by in hyperspace. "I'm beginning to think survival is an over- rated option. Maybe death is better than the Dark."  
  
"If death is your aim then all you need do is continue to resist. It will be granted soon enough." Vader tapped his fingers on the arm rest in unexpected impatience. "You are my son. You have potentially enormous power. Life allows possibilities. Survival and, perhaps, eventual victory, demand you kneel to him and call him Master. He will let you live under no other circumstances."  
  
"I can't. I can't kneel to that monster."  
  
"Someone taught you Jedi skills, someone other than Kenobi. Did you call him Master?"  
  
Luke thought of tiny, wizened Yoda. "Yes. But he was wise and good. He was my teacher."  
  
"If wisdom is understanding, then the Emperor is very wise. He can hardly be called good, but he can certainly teach you. There is no greater user of the dark energies alive. If you can curb your foolish pride and bend to him he will accept you. Is your pride worth more than you life? Is there nothing worth staying alive for?"  
  
If he decided that life was the best choice then there would certainly come a time when he would have plans and thoughts that he wouldn't want Palpatine to know about. How much could he keep from his own father, or from a creature as powerful as the Emperor? Was it possible at all? There were questions he needed to ask and his father was the only source of information available. And he was doubtful at best, dangerous at worst. Tucking his hands behind him, he looked across and up into the shining mask.  
  
"Can the Emperor read my thoughts?"  
  
"Under certain circumstances, yes."  
  
"What circumstances?"  
  
Vader didn't answer at once and Luke filled his thoughts with lights and emotion, anything to stop himself from thinking. He didn't like the idea of Vader rifling through is mind. Finally, his father answered.  
  
"If powerful thoughts or emotions are projected he will read them. May I presume there is something you wish him not to know?"  
  
"You may presume that." Luke looked down at his artificial hand, tracing one finger across the almost invisible joining of flesh and non-flesh. There didn't seem to be enough time to organise his thoughts, events crowded him and he wondered what was to come.  
  
"You will meet with him in a formal session. He will give you the chance to take your service with him. If you refuse, you will die."  
  
Luke looked up at his father and frowned. Vader had picked up on those thoughts with an ease that was vaguely insulting. Insulting but fascinating. Did their relationship make it easier or was it merely some Force skill he had yet to learn? "I see. That's clear enough."  
  
He had never had a second's doubt of giving his life for Leia and the Rebellion, but perhaps it wasn't his life that he would have to forfeit for what he believed in. Dreams could be forsaken, his spirit drowned by darkness, but he trusted in himself to survive. Somehow, even if only a little part of him. There were so many ways his life could go. //Always in motion is the future.... // 


	3. The Fall: Part 3

DARK DESCENT  
  
1: The Fall  
  
Part 3  
  
He stood and faced his father. "All right, I'll go with you. I'll do what I have to do to survive - for now. But if the chance comes to escape, I'll take it." He looked up at his father, trying to read something of the man inside. "You could come with me." Luke put all of his wants, his needs, into his voice. "We could be together away from him, could start again."  
  
Vader's hand twitched, then dropped. "If you think such thoughts today, you will certainly die. I am a part of the Dark Force, as you will be. Together we may shift the future to our own desires. For now, submerge any ideas of rebellion. He will certainly destroy you if he senses such thoughts."  
  
The mention of rebellion brought Luke's mind back to other things. "Where are we, by the way? What happened to the Death Star?"  
  
Vader responded with an annoyed grunt. "Gone. Your friends were successful - again. I grow very weary of seeing the Millenium Falcon leave the scene of an exploding Death Star. We escaped with minutes to spare. For a small, underarmed group, the Alliance does considerable and costly damage!"  
  
Luke slapped his ungloved palm against the window, delighted. "That's great!" He sent his feelings out, trying to sense Leia, but she was too far from him. But something told him she was alive, that Han and many of the others were as well. Only he had failed at his mission. Without turning he let his senses stretch out to Vader; his father's shields were strong but he thought there was something there that had not been present before. Or perhaps he only wanted it to be there. Whether it was positive feeling for him or merely the sense of possession he couldn't tell. Whatever it was, there was a link between them now. A link that could only be broken by death.  
  
Vader stood and headed for the door. "These quarters are yours for the remainder of the trip. You will stay in them until this evening, when I will return to take you back to the Emperor. Prepare yourself."  
  
He had time for a shower and a meal before he was called to the Imperial presence again. This time he faced the Emperor without defiance but with some of the calm control that Yoda had tried to teach him.  
  
They were not alone. The fleet commander and a number of court dignitaries were there when he and Vader arrived and they had to wait while the Emperor conducted his business. The court officials and officers were not, however, dismissed when the Emperor had finished; apparently Luke's humbling was to take place with an audience. He let the anger he knew Palpatine would expect bubble to the surface, so that his thoughts were covered by it. As Vader dropped to one knee Luke hesitated for a moment, then followed him. The Emperor took Vader's homage with a nod and turned his attention to Luke. He sensed the expectation, took and deep breath and dropped his head.  
  
"Master."  
  
A cold wave of power swept around him and it took all his willpower not to flinch as the Emperor invaded his mind. Whatever it was that Palpatine was looking for, he seemed satisfied. "Very good. This evening there will be a ceremony. You will be taken into my service officially then. Until then, you are free to go."  
  
He stood and followed Vader from the room. "What did he mean by ceremony?"  
  
They walked together along the corridor and Luke noted absently how the crew moved away from them, clearing a passage. Vader didn't seem to notice, took it as natural. "It is a type of binding. He links to you."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that."  
  
"Like it or no, it will be done."  
  
"Did you go through this?"  
  
Vader nodded slowly. "Yes, many years ago, about the same time that you were born I suspect."  
  
When he returned to his rooms he found a set of clothing laid out on the bed. The two-piece costume was black, a velvet fabric with silver clips at the front and a black leather belt with a silver clasp. It came with a matching floor-sweeping cloak and black leather gloves and boots. After some thought he washed and changed into the clothing, pleased in spite of himself in the snug fit and luxurious feel of the leather and cloth under his hand. As he studied his reflection in the mirror he looked for the differences and found them painfully obvious; he was pale, his eyes were somehow larger and brighter, and the darkness swirled around him and not simply in the clothing he wore.  
  
When Vader arrived shortly afterwards he nodded approvingly. "Yes, it looks well. Are you ready?"  
  
"No. But I don't suppose that matters." It was hard not to sound bitter.  
  
"Not now. One day what you wish may matter a great deal. For the moment do not fight against what happens tonight. Submerge any thoughts of rebellion against the Master's will. He will kill you if he suspects you are lying. Do you understand?"  
  
Luke nodded, staring up at the shining mask. "Yes, I understand that. I just wish I understood you."  
  
Vader seemed to hesitate for a moment, then placed his hand on Luke's shoulder. "I wish you well. I need you beside me - it will be...satisfying...to no longer be alone."  
  
His father's words stayed with Luke as they made their way through to the Emperor's Staterooms. He would have liked to have given them more thought but the rising sense of dark events filled his mind, blotting out other thoughts. Large doors opened for them and they entered an audience room that was occupied by a crowd of officers and courtiers.  
  
Luke and Vader walked between the motionless rows down an open pathway to the throne platform. At the bottom of the stairs Vader signalled Luke to wait, then stepped aside.  
  
They waited in silence for some time before the Emperor appeared. He was dressed in a deep purple robe and a purple-lined black cloak, his head topped by a matching hood. He walked past the bowing rows and up to his chair. Luke watched Vader; when his father knelt he did likewise. He bowed his head briefly, collecting himself, holding tight against any stray thoughts. When the Emperor spoke he lifted his head to look up at the throne.  
  
"You are assembled here tonight to witness the joining of a new power to the throne. The son of Darth Vader has come to give his allegiance to me and to the Empire."  
  
The Emperor turned towards Luke, who sensed his anticipation. He knew he must go to his new master, must ask for the chains to be put upon him. He stood and walked up the stairs, , the long cloak flowing like black liquid behind him. When he reached the top he knelt before the Emperor and looked up into the bright golden eyes.  
  
"I would offer myself as your apprentice, Majesty."  
  
The Emperor nodded, pleased, and held out his hands. Luke placed his gloved hands in the Emperor's, felt the grip tighten, felt the cold surge of power.  
  
"I accept you, young Skywalker." Luke felt frozen, held by the moment, by the power of destiny. The harsh voice whispered its way into his soul. ""You are mine now, young one, until the day you die."  
  
Emotions swirled around him, eddies of feelings, his own, Palpatine's, Vaders, the strangers around him in the room. Possessivenes, fear, wonder, they clouded his perceptions, so strong he could almost taste them. He dimly heard his new master speak as he was pulled to his feet by the mass of power that was Palpatine.  
  
"There are no more Jedi."  
  
If he had been able to speak, he might have agreed. 


	4. The Fall: Part 4

Dark Descent by EssEm The Fall – Part 4  
  
It took a further two days to reach Coruscant and Luke spent the first day days wandering the Star Destroyer alone, until he found someone to show him around.  
  
He'd been walking the corridors rather aimlessly, lost in thought and feeling sorry for himself, when he stopped at an intersection to check the map he'd been provided. Voices echoed from around a nearby corner, one loud, the other cool and he listened, suddenly curious.  
  
"...and I've had about enough of your insolence, Orde. Your attitude is totally unacceptable for an Imperial officer."  
  
"What attitude would that be, Commander?"  
  
"Oh, come off it Orde. You must think I'm an idiot!"  
  
"No sir, I don't think you're an idiot."  
  
Luke choked down a laugh.  
  
"Very well, Sub-Commander Orde. I'm going to have you stripped of rank and transferred to waste reclamation. Maybe a stint of cleaning the filters will teach you some respect."  
  
`"Should be a nice change, sir. You meet a good type of people in Waste Reclamation."  
  
Orde was using the insolent tone of someone with nothing to lose. It reminded Luke of someone; he sent out a probe through the Force and touched the two men's minds. The Commander's was small, vicious, closed - a typical Imperial fleeter. But the other was almost familiar. Orde's mind felt very much like Han.  
  
Luke continued around the corner to where the two men stood, Orde backed against a wall, the Commander nose to nose in front of him. The two stopped in mid word at Luke's appearance and snapped upright.  
  
"Commander, I need a guide and personal aide. This man," he said, indicating Orde with a flick of one gloved finger, "will do nicely. Have him assigned to me."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." The Commander was startled but relieved. Relieved that the new dark Lord Skywalker didn't want him and hopeful that he'd get annoyed with Orde and do a throat job on him, as Vader was want to do.  
  
Luke turned to walk on and, after a moment's hesitation, the sub-Commander followed him. He was only a little older than Luke, taller with dark brown hair, a square chinned pleasantly ordinary face and large widely set brown eyes. And, in spite of his natural optimism, he was extremely nervous. "Take it easy, sub-Commander. I was running a rescue mission for you. A Corellian deserves better than waste reclamation."  
  
Orde moved up to walk beside him, watching him with wide-eyed interest. "That's...very kind of you, my Lord. May I ask how you know I'm from Corell?"  
  
"Past experience, I guess. Do me a favour - can we drop the My Lords? Sir will do just fine."  
  
"Yes sir. Am I really your aide?"  
  
Luke stopped beside a bank of elevators, tucked his hands behind his back and studied the young officer. "Do you want to be? Could be dangerous."  
  
The dark brown eyes twinkled. "Living is dangerous. Back home we have a curse that goes something like, my your life be long and ordinary. Up till now it's certainly been ordinary."  
  
Luke laughed, liking the other immediately. "Well, if you work for me it won't be that." He had a sudden cold flash of insight showing him a future where Orde died to protect him. It would be selfish to keep him - but he was lonely and wanted a friend. "Well, Sub-Commander, seems you've got a job. What's your first name?"  
  
"Janoss. Please feel free to use it."  
  
"Janoss then. I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go find some lunch."  
  
Janoss had his introduction to the head of the family that evening. He was in Luke's quarters showing him through some of the low security areas of the computer when the door opened and Vader entered. The young officer stood to attention so fast he knocked the chair over, making a quick grab for it before it could hit the floor. Flushed, he straightened to find himself being studied.  
  
"And who," the deep voice rumbled, "are you?"  
  
Luke stepped in. "My aide, Sub-Commander Janoss Orde. Janoss, meet Darth Vader, my father."  
  
Janoss swallowed visibly and bobbed his head. "An honour, My Lord."  
  
Vader studied the young man for long enough to make him very edgy and Luke knew his father was weighing the other man with more than normal senses.  
  
"I see. You do tend to gather this type to you, my son. You may regret doing so one day."  
  
"I'm prepared to take the risk." Luke knew that Vader understood his liking for Orde, that his father considered friendship a crack in the personal armour.  
  
Vader shrugged, losing interest. "As you wish. Our arrival at Coruscant has been delayed for a further two days. You will accompany the Emperor and I aboard the shuttle when we arrive. Your...aide...can show you the way to the main docking bay. Do not be late." With a swirl of cape, Vader turned and left.  
  
As the door closed Orde let out a shaky breath and Luke had to smile. "Well, you passed the first hurdle, Janoss. Next time will be easier."  
  
Orde's face crinkled into an achingly familiar twisted grin. "Oh sure, sir, I can see that. No problem. Don't happen to have any strong drink on hand, do you?"  
  
The days passed, each one taking him further away from his loved ones, closer to an uncertain future. Only Janoss made the time bearable, growing hourly more comfortable in his role, less wary of Luke though never so of Vader. The Corellian would even joke with Luke; careful, funny samples of a dry wit too long submerged beneath a life spent serving - and surviving - the Empire.  
  
But even Janoss couldn't wipe away the pressure of their approach to Coruscant. The future was unfolding and it was dark and tortured. He sensed pain and the loss of Light. There were other things that lightened the gloom but the darkness crowded his future like a fog. It drove him to try for escape.  
  
He found his way to the TIE fighter bay, slipping unseen into the huge hanger, distracting anyone who saw him with a flicker of power. He finally managed to get into the cockpit of a TIE without having any real ideo of how he could get it out the hanger - nor how soon it would be before Vader moved to stop him. He was about to start the pre-flight sequencing when he sensed someone moving close by, someone he knew.  
  
Orde climbed the ladder, the blaster in his hand, his eyes wide in a pale face. "You have to come out of there, sir."  
  
Luke froze, looked at the blaster and then up into Orde's face. "You don't really want to shoot me with that, do you, Janoss?"  
  
The blaster quivered and Luke saw the brown eyes harden. "Don't do that, please. Lord Vader took me aside and told me some things, sir. About your abilities, about what would happen to my family back home if you escaped. This is set on stun, but it would still hurt. I really don't wnat to shoot you. Please get down." He was frightened, for himself, for Luke, for his family, but Luke still sensed the sadness under all of that emotion. "I don't want to hurt you - I like you. You don't derserve this but I really don't have any choice." The voice became a little desperate. "He threatened my father and sisters!"  
  
Luke sighed and put away the thought he'd had of using the Force to shove Janoss away from the ship. The poor man would be punished for his failure, of that Luke had no doubt. He unclipped the buckles. "Alright Janoss, I'll come down. Just don't squeeze that trigger so hard - I've had enough of unconsciousness for awhile."  
  
Janoss backed down the ladder, the gun still pointed at Luke as he climbed out and jumped down to the deck. They faced each other for a few seconds, then Orde took a deep breath and slipped the gun back into its holster. "I really am sorry."  
  
"Me too, Janoss." Luke smiled sadly and walked ahead of the young officer, striding back to his rooms. He sensed Janoss following but didn't turn aside. He understood but it didn't make the betrayal any easier. He wondered, as he entered his quiet, empty rooms, if he would ever be able to trust anyone again. 


	5. The Fall: Part 5

DARK DESCENT : The Fall Part 5 by EssEm ++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Coruscant was the most extraordinary thing Luke had ever seen. The small fleet swung into a military orbit around a world that glittered like some enormous jewel, entirely covered in city. There wasn't time to absorb the idea of how long it had taken to wrap the world in a sheath of concrete and steel, in walkways, towers and a constant flow of airborne traffic.  
  
The shuttle touched down on the landing pad of the Palace and the Imperial party passed through a passageway lined with red-cloaked Imperial Guards to the Palace proper. The Emperor and his party, including Vader, went first, with Luke and Janoss Orde following behind. Luke couldn't help gawking at the enormous spires, the windows of sparkling crystal, the fountains and marbled pathways. It was the most overpowering place he'd ever seen, and one he never imaged he would.  
  
Janoss was only slightly less impressed. "I've been to Coruscant before," he told Luke as they passed yet another multi-coloured garden, "but never to the Palace. I've only seen it from a distance before now. It isn't exactly open for public inspection."  
  
Luke stopped as they came to an enormous tapestry that he recognised from history lessons. Called The Summoning, the huge work of art depicted a scene from ancient Coruscant, showing a party of Jedi knights mounted on kraiths battling monsters. It was over five hundred years old and priceless. The colours were vibrant and beautiful and he sighed. "Leia would love to see this. This is a work of art that belongs to everyone, it should be where the people can see it."  
  
He looked around the room, seeing other artwork, statues and paintings and crystal that were famous across the galaxy. "This is the treasury of a people locked away where only Palpatine can see it. What a waste!" Shaking his head, he continued on after the Imperial party, with a perturbed Janoss following him. He sensed his aide's confusion and knew he was proving to be something of a mystery to Janoss. And as much as he liked the Corellian, some small dark part of him told him it was better to be a mystery. Keeping others off balance made betrayal harder to plan. And that, he realised sadly, was the way his father would think -- the way the Dark Side worked.  
  
The Palace was a maze of towers and levels, interconnected with ramps and elevator shafts. If any place was designed to intimidate and confuse, it was the Palace of the Emperor. Elevators stopped at odd floors, walkways connected different levels, and Luke saw, as he followed the Imperial party deeper inside, that it would be easy for anyone who shouldn't be there to become disoriented and lost.  
  
Vader directed an aide to take Luke and Janoss to that part of the Residence inhabited by Vader and the inner circle of the Court. Luke's quarters were comfortable without being overwhelming; a bedroom with windows looking out over an inner courtyard, a sitting room, library/office, dining room and bathing area. There was even a small interconnected set of rooms for a servant. Janoss took his own single pack into those rooms to settle in, while Luke went through his own quarters.  
  
They had been prepared for him, he saw. Clothing of various types in his size filled one closet, along with boots, undergarments and sleepwear. Toiletries were placed in the bathing room, and a variety of book and vidchips were storied on the shelves in the library. Vases of flowers were set on the shelves near the windows, and music played softly from hidden speakers.  
  
Someone had tried to make him feel at home, had taken some effort to make the rooms less sterile. As he was checking the computer unit set on a desk before the window in his office, he noticed there was message flagged for him, and he sat down to read.  
  
It was an instruction to attend a court function that evening. Not an invitation, but an order, with directions for location and timing. There would be time to bathe and have supper before he was due, and Janoss set about putting in a meal order while Luke showered.  
  
Dressed simply in dark pants, boots, a white shirt and a back vest, Luke, with Janoss acting as guide and shadow, made his way through the Palace to the tower called Sunset Peak, high on the inner ring of the Palace.  
  
He was admitted without question, and for a moment wondered why no-one asked for his identification, but the sight of Vader talking to a group of courtiers reminded him that he could no longer be naive about such things. Obviously his father had already reported his identity to the security systems, and it was likely there were many places he could go, and many he could not. Especially any places that led outside.  
  
As he stood inside the door, not sure where to go, Vader turned towards him and signalled with one hand. Leaving Janoss to stand by the door, Luke walked across to joint his father.  
  
Vader introduced him to some of the more influential members of the court. One of those, a tall officer dressed in a white uniform, was Grand Admiral Thrawn. Luke sensed pride and intelligence behind the mild expression on the exotic blue-toned face; the Admiral was confident of his abilities without being brash. He spoke to Luke about the rebellion and its fighting abilities.  
  
"I understand that Akbar commands the rebel fleet? A good warrior, pity he has such small resources. The Calamar have turned out to be surprisingly good fighters for such a peaceful race."  
  
Curious, Luke sent a gentle probe at the man's mind. Luke could not read thoughts, but he could sense things, especially the stronger emotions. His empath showed him a man of spirit, of cool, banked flame. There was loyalty for the Empire, certainly, but also drive and ambition. One day, Luke thought, that ambition might threaten his masters. He realised the Grand Admiral was watching him through narrowed eyes - vhe couldn't sense the probe but he was intelligent enough to guess what Luke's preoccupied stare meant.  
  
"Did you find anything interesting, my Lord?" His voice was a low, without a trace of sarcasm, even slightly amused. Luke's lips twitched in a rueful grin.  
  
"I've never been this close to a Grand Admiral before, so you'll have to excuse my natural curiosity. Rude, I know, but I'm new at all this."  
  
The Admiral's unusual red eyes gleamed as he responded with a small smile. "Perfectly understandable. I believe you to be an excellent X-Wing fighter pilot. Have you flown one of our new TIEs yet?"  
  
They talked weapons and fighters and Luke sensed a sort of kindred spirit in the older man. Both were warriors, both loved the thrill of battle, the speed and the action. Luke had known some bright thinkers from his time with the Rebellion, but Thawn was easily the most brilliant mind he'd ever encountered. The Admiral spoke of some of the expeditions he'd been on, including his most recent.  
  
"...and while we were out on the far eastern Galactic Rim, we believe we may have encountered an inter-Galactic probe."  
  
Luke was immediately fascinated. "Inter-galactic! But that's...that's incredible! Do you know where it came from?"  
  
"Not yet, but certainly it has travelled a great distance. We are doing research on a very fast probe of our own to try and track its source. It would be fascinating, would it not, to visit another galaxy?"  
  
"That would be..." Luke stopped, as he sensed the pull of command. The Emperor was turned slightly away from him, but the command had come from him as clearly as a spoken world. "Excuse me Admiral, I'm wanted. Interesting talking to you." The Admiral bowed and responded politely as Luke turned to make his way through the crowd.  
  
The Emperor was talking to a young woman and as Luke approached he realised she was both very attractive and very frightened. Coils of blonde hair glinted gold under the light and her wide eyes were blue-green and fixed with rigid attention on the Emperor. Luke stopped beside the Emperor and bowed.  
  
"Master."  
  
"Luke." Palpatine turned to him, flicking a glance back at Thawn. "I see you were talking to the Grand Admiral. An interesting creature."  
  
"Very. I like him."  
  
The Emperor nodded. "Good, he is a valuable servant. Let me introduce you to another. Doctor Elyse Deetell, the Lord Skywalker."  
  
Luke bowed in response to Elyse's curtesy. "My Lord," she said in a soft, deep voice, "I am honoured."  
  
Luke took her hand with a smile. "So everyone says, though I don't see what there is to be honoured about." He sensed the Emperor move away and, curious as to his purpose in introducing them, probed further. "What are you a doctor of?"  
  
She grabbed a glass of something from a passing tray and took a deep swallow before answering. "Genetic Engineering. I graduated from the Imperial City University and am currently working on genetic detoxification."  
  
Luke blinked. "Genetic what?"  
  
"Detoxification. Its a plan to use tiny viral chains called Sorbons to alter the genetic makeup of individuals in order to cure disease or malfunctioning DNA."  
  
Although it wasn't an area he knew much about, Luke immediately saw the other possibilities. "Or maybe to change the genetic makeup to something else. Something better. Or worse."  
  
She lifted one elegant shoulder in a shrug. "Any scientific advance can be put to questionable ends. I can't avoid that, my Lord. But I can still try to see that something good comes of it. A child healed of Mindslag is worth working for. Sometimes you just have to take risks."  
  
He found himself caught in the music of her voice. She believed. She knew that her work would be manipulated but she still believed. No wonder the Emperor was interested in her. Another innocent to corrupt. Another life's work to twist to his purposes.  
  
And Luke sensed something else as well. Though not a deliberate user, she was Force sensitive. She had probably directed it towards her studies and research, all without knowing. Attracted and intrigued, he groped for the first thing to say that he could think of.  
  
"Umm, could I... show you the gardens?"  
  
"I'm quite familiar with the Gardens."  
  
"Oh, well, could you show me the Gardens?"  
  
She turned her green eyes to him, obviously puzzled. They were of a similar height but she was slender and fair, somehow fragile in her pale ivory gown decorated only with a single stand of polished white river crystals. Luke thought her the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
"I would be...pleased...to show you the gardens, my Lord." The two slight figures, fair and dark, passed out of the bright room and into the dimmer garden pathways. Fountains played water music around them and birds flew calling from tree to tree. The air was rich with perfume and the night was warm. They walked for a time, talking of minor things, before finding a seat beside a pond. Feeling more relaxed, she dared a few personal questions.  
  
"I understand that Lord Vader is your father."  
  
"That's right."  
  
She watched him, head cocked to one side and when she spoke her voice was light and curious. "Being a geneticists and a busy body by nature, I can't help prying into people's backgrounds. Your father is quite tall and solid, while you are – if I may --"  
  
"If you mean my father's a big lump and I'm short and stocky," Luke said with a grin, "you're quite right. The way the genes juggle when a person is made is something of a lottery, I suppose. I guess I must take after my mother."  
  
"Was she slight?"  
  
"I have no idea. We were separated when I was born. Your accent is unusual, you're not from Coruscant?"  
  
She turned to watch the bright fish flashing in the pond water. "No. I was born on a planet called Meelon - you've probably never heard of it, it's sort of out of the way, and there aren't many Meelonians left alive for the accent to be common." She looked across at Luke, saw his puzzled expression and went on, subdued.  
  
"Meelon produces some chemicals that are an important part of Star Destroyer power systems. We were a small mining colony then, no more than ten or fifteen thousand in total, almost all miners and their families. The miners went on strike some years ago...there was something of a revolt." She looked across to him, eyes wide and bright. "My parents were community leaders and took part, tried to speak for the miners. Imperial Forces moved in and they were killed in the fighting. Along with most of the population." She looked down at her fingers, twining them together thoughtfully. "The Empire doesn't take too kindly to revolt."  
  
Luke watched the carefully controlled features. "You should hate the Empire then."  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes hooded. "Hating the Empire is a waste of my time and energy. I do what I can to make things better. That way, I can feel some pride in the value of living when others died. I can tell myself that my parents would have been proud of me, if they'd lived."  
  
"They would have been." His voice was soft, almost a whisper. "Very proud of you." He didn't know how it came about, this sudden rush of attraction, but he knew he liked her more with each passing second. His Force- heightened senses were showing him more and more of her, as if she were a book he was reading.  
  
She folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "I'd like to think so." She looked up at him and realised suddenly she was nervous beneath her calm exterior. Frightened of him, of what he represented. The Empire that had killed her family. He suddenly didn't want her to think badly of him and he began to talk, to tell her about himself, his life and how he'd ended up there, in the Imperial Court.  
  
She listened, fascinated and shook her head slowly at the end of it. "You've lost everything. then. Sort of like me, but worse, so much worse. How have you managed not to go out of your mind?"  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know. I just have to get through each day and keep looking for the chances, for the right way to go on. Hope's about all I have left." He waved one black-gloved hand. "In the midst of all this fabulous wealth, I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing." He gave a short laugh. "Its not that bad. I can't seem to stop keep making friends, though some people think it will be my downfall."  
  
She reached out and took his hand. "Well, you've made another one tonight, my Lord Skywalker. Whatever I can do for you, even if its just to hear a friendly voice, please call me."  
  
He held her hand, feeling her warmth and goodness and his heart twinged. "It would be something if you could just call me Luke."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled, squeezing his hand. "Just between us, then - Luke."  
  
He returned the pressure on her hand for a few moments, then let it drop. Giving in to the pleasure he felt in her company would be very dangerous for her. It was essential, for her good as well as his own, that he keep their relationship casual. "So, aside from research, what else do you do?"  
  
"Well, I write - badly - but with a great deal of enthusiasm. I breed Chervyls..."  
  
"Chervyls? Oh yes, the small fluffy things that squeak, eat and make a mess."  
  
She nodded with a grin. "Absolutely. But they're very cute the rest of the time. Probably the most harmless creatures in the Universe, and one of the most affectionate. I also do pottery, play the flute and in my non- spare time I'm also the registry officer for the Board of the Royal Art Treasury. Which allows me to wander around the Palace a lot checking on and recording artwork."  
  
"A full life." He didn't want the conversation to end but he knew it had to, that Palpatine had introduced them for his own purposes which Luke was only promoting. "I might see you around then...if I go looking at artwork."  
  
"Yes, if you go looking at artwork. And even if you don't and you just want someone to talk to, please call me. You can leave a message on the network in my diary slot. I will call you."  
  
He took her back inside, bid her a pleasant good evening and returned to talk to Admiral Thrawn. But her voice kept interfering with his concentration and that night he dreamt of green eyes and a wounded, but bright, spirit. 


	6. The Fall: Part 6

DARK DESCENT : The Fall Part 6 by EssEm  
  
The next day Vader came to call as Luke was eating breakfast. He sat across from his son and waved the servant away. Swallowing his baked honeybread, Luke eyed his father, sensing tension.  
  
"And the reason for this early visit is....?"  
  
"The Emperor has decided that you should begin your training as soon as possible. He has a number of important matters to handle and will not be able to commence his training, and I am to begin the familiarisation."  
  
Luke's hand tensed on the spoon, but he pushed the fear away, acknowledging it as he did so. Anyone would be nervous at the notion of being "trained" by Palpatine.  
  
Vader continued. "However, the rebels are gaining some ground, luring new worlds into their Alliance. I will have to leave soon to re-establish our hold on the rim worlds. As much as I would prefer to train you myself I believe it would be...dangerous...for you to accompany me."  
  
Luke could easily see why. There, at the centre of the web, their hold on him was fairly secure. Out on the rim, closer to the Alliance, he might manage an escape. The idea brought on a rush of hope, quickly suppressed. "I can see your problem. Leave me here with the Emperor and who knows how I'll be getting along while you're gone. Take me with you and I might jump ship some time. Lack of trust is a sad thing."  
  
Vader sat back and clasped his hands on his lap, radiating annoyance. "You may have stepped onto the Dark Path, but you are still too close to the Light for either of us to be taking risks. A particularly troublesome combination."  
  
There had been a question that had been worrying Luke for some time, and there had never seemed an ideal moment to ask it. Knowing that worrying about it would solve nothing, he decided to speak, finally.  
  
"What about Leia. Did you tell him?"  
  
His father became even more still. After a few moment's loaded silence, he spoke. "Yes."  
  
The tension that had lodged like a fist in Luke's stomach tightened. "I see. I guess you were right then," he said bitterly. "My failure is complete."  
  
Vader's hands clenched into fists. "When will you learn? I am my Master's servant. I do not keep such secrets from him. Try to be a little less of a fool. Consider the repercussions had I deceived him, and his eventual discovery." A sound very like a frustrated sigh came from behiond the mask, and the fingers of one hand tapped the table top. "I – and you – must weight all that we do in the balance. In the end, it matters not. Knowing that I have another child does not with any more certainty gain the Emperor access to her. She remains at large, a thorn in his side. And in mine, for that matter."  
  
Despite his own agitation and Vader's anger, Luke sensed an odd feeling from his father. It was almost...  
  
"Proud. You're proud of her!"  
  
Vader waved one hand before thumping it onto the table. "I would not call it pride, since she frustrates me at every turn. I have always respected her strength. Knowing she is my daughter only gives me greater insight."  
  
Luke sipped from his mug of hot Cha and leant back. Not quite true, he thought, but it was another small piece of the puzzle that was his father.  
  
The door signal sounded and Luke felt Orde's familiar presence. "Come in Janoss."  
  
The door opened and Luke sat up with surprise. Janoss was dressed in a black uniform bearing the chips of a full Commander and with a gold twine armstrap around his right arm. He looked both uncomfortable and pleased. At sight of Vader he snapped to attention.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"Commander Orde." Vader faced Luke. "As your Aide, Orde's rank was insufficient; my son requires a full Commander at least. I have had him transferred to the Imperial Legion and assigned as your official Aide and liaison to the armed forces in the Palace. He can then only be reassigned by you, myself or the Emperor. Does this please you?"  
  
Luke grinned. "Very much. Congratulations Janoss. It suits you."  
  
Janoss pulled on the stiff new collar and tugged at the belt. "Thank you, sir. It feels good." He stiffened again as Vader stood and turned towards him. Janoss was tall but Vader still towered over him and he quivered a little as the Dark Lord stopped inches from him.  
  
"Remember, Commander, whom you serve. The Emperor, myself and then my son. Let none of us ever question your loyalty."  
  
Janoss swallowed, keeping his eyes at Vader's chest level. "Understood, my Lord."  
  
"Good." Vader turned back to Luke. "Come to my quarters when you have eaten. There will be physical activity involved, so dress appropriately."  
  
Luke watched Vader go through narrowed eyes. That little display had been as much for him as for Janoss. His father was – to use the vernacular - in a foul mood and anyone who got in his way wouldn't stay vertical for very long.  
  
He looked at Orde's pale face and shrugged, continuing on with his breakfast. "The Dark Lord's in a bit of snipe. Don't take it personally. Sit down before you fall down. Have a cup of Cha."  
  
Orde sat, but didn't take the offer up. "I don't know...how you cope with it, sir."  
  
"Last time he and I had a disagreement, I cut his hand off. We try to stay civil. When you have the power that we have at our disposal, arguments have a habit of turning nasty."  
  
Orde looked at him open mouthed, then poured a cup of cha with the look of a man who wished he'd stayed in bed, preferably on another planet.  
  
***  
  
His father's temper had not improved by the time Luke arrived at Vader's private gym. One lightsaber practise robot was in smoking pieces and the other was defending itself valiantly when Luke arrived. It had no chance against a Dark Lord in a temper and ended up in the same condition as its partner.  
  
Wearing comfortable white exercise gear, Luke leapt up to the top of the three metre high beam and began walking across it, balancing easily, the Force providing him with focus and control. Reaching the other end, he flipped onto his hands and hand-walked back. He sprang backwards into a reverse flip and landed perfectly on the varnished wood floor.  
  
As his feet touched he sensed a ripple in the Force and dodged aside as the red beam of the lightsaber sliced past him.  
  
"What the ---!"  
  
As he whirled, Vader came at him again and he jumped backwards towards the exercise equipment. The unexpected attack lit his own temper and he sent ribbons of energy at the weights, tossing them across the room, sending a steady stream of objects at the advancing Vader. Each was knocked aside in pieces as Vader stalked forward, saber raised. Backed to the wall, Luke tried pulling the blade from his father's hand and when that didn't work began to gather the dark energies around him for a massive blast.  
  
Suddenly, Vader stopped, lowered the blade and turned it off. "Excellent. Your reflexes are sharp. But you need to learn more control and to apply the correct defensive form for the type of attack. Had I wanted to kill you, you would have died within the first few seconds."  
  
Breathing hard, Luke glared at Vader. "That was a damned stupid thing to do! You almost sliced me with that first cut."  
  
"Nonsense. I knew precisely what I was doing. Were you, for instance......"  
  
As he turned, Luke bent down and grabbed the bottom of Vader's cape, twisted it around his father's legs and jerked it back hard. Vader hit the floor with a loud crash. The lightsaber flew from his hands across the floor and up into Luke's grasp, igniting as it came. He slid forward, slashing and Vader rolled aside so that the ruby light cut a deep gouge in the wood floorboards.  
  
Vader rolled over and up to his feet, flinging his cloak behind him and tore the lightsaber from Luke's grasp. Luke let it go, using the energy of the pull to spin him around, and leapt back up to the balance beam. He sat down, his legs dangling, and watched his father advancing towards him.  
  
"So, the lesson here is, Bad Tempers and What to do With them?"  
  
Breath coming in rapid gasps, Vader halted beneath the beam, the tip of his lightsaber inches from Luke's feet. The tip wavered and Luke lifted one foot minutely. They stared at each other for a few nervous moments before Vader flicked the 'saber off and clipped it back on his belt.  
  
"You have made your point. I have made mine. While the Force is at its most powerful when used aggressively, one can carry that aggression too far, so that control is lost." He pointed one finger up at Luke. "Remember - your strength flows from the Force, but it can overwhelm you if you allow it to. Be the master of your emotions, not the slave."  
  
"You're a good one to talk." Luke twisted around, hooked his hands on the beam, swung around it in a full circle and tossed himself to the floor next to Vader, landing with perfect balance. "Your tempers are legendary."  
  
"But I never lose control. Neither does the Emperor. He has learned to focus his emotions like a weapon. I suspect that if he ever did lose control, he would wipe out a large part of Imperial City."  
  
Luke grabbed a towel from the wall rack and wiped his hands and face. "And you've spent, what, more than twenty years in the shadow of that threat."  
  
"Yes. Which is precisely why I tell you that you must learn control. For your own survival if nothing else."  
  
Tossing the towel aside, Luke leant against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Well, I appreciate the concern for my safety, but what have you decided to do about your travel arrangements?"  
  
Vader sat on one of the jumping mounts and pulled one glove tight. "I go, you stay. However..." He reached inside a pocket of his underjacket and pulled out a lightsaber. With a flick of the wrist he tossed it across to Luke, who caught it, surprised. "our Master considers it safe to give that to you. Use it for your own protection and for practise. Try," he finished, standing and heading for the door, "not to cut yourself with it."  
  
Clipping the saber to his belt, Luke followed his father out the door. "Funny, that almost sounded like a joke."  
  
The helmeted head swivelled towards him, and the deep, filtered voice was dry. "It was. Treasure it, I do not make them often." 


	7. The Fall: Part 7

DARK DESCENT : The Fall Part 7 by EssEm  
  
The next morning Vader was gone, his fleet heading towards Endor and the rebellious outer worlds. Luke received a message from the Imperial Secretariat that the Emperor would be visiting the Ground Assault Training Course that day and wanted Luke to accompany him.  
  
The GAT Course was set in parklike surroundings beyond the outer residential areas of the city. A group of low hills had been turned into a variety of geographical landforms, with rivers, lakes, tunnels, buildings and other terrains ideal for training stormtroopers. Luke piloted a Palace landspeeder while Janoss gave him directions and filled Luke in from the official guidebook.  
  
"...and its been in use for about ten years now. I checked up before we left, sir, and the Fifth Army's 53rd Regiment is training there this week. Primarily clones of course, but apparently some of the independent scout squadrons are recruited non-clones from your part of the Galaxy."  
  
"Recruits." Luke looked out the window at the approaching open country. "I've heard about the Empire's method of recruiting. Wonderful offers of high pay and adventure followed by months of mind control till they turn into robots."  
  
The Speeder passed through the security checkpoints without delay and landed at the central administration landing area. The Emperor's party was already there, easily visible by the group of red-swathed royal guards. Luke and Janoss left the speeder and approached the Emperor, who was in discussion with the Commander of the Training centre. The man was obviously nervous and Luke wondered again at the Emperor's being there; it was obviously not one of his normal haunts. As usual, Palpatine gave little away, simply commanded Luke and Janoss accompany his party to the observation platform.  
  
The tower overlooked a section of the training ground and once inside Luke could see two parties of stormtroopers waiting at opposite ends of a series of rocky hills and winding miniature valley pathways dotted with piles of stone and stunted trees. Palpatine pointed to them and spoke, his voice its usual dry whisper.  
  
"These two scout groups will be used to teach you something of the manipulative powers of the Dark force. One group, the ones with red helmets, are veterans of ten years or more service. The other group, with plain helmets, are new recruits just out of Attitude Modification with only basic combat training. Under normal circumstances they would stand no chance against a troop of veterans. Watch, and learn."  
  
Palpatine gave the signal to commence the exercise and the two groups, each of around ten men, began moving towards each other. The veterans fanned out into three linked groups, one central and two flanking. The raw recruits kept together in a disorganised bunch, moving forward very tentatively.  
  
It didn't take long for them to fall into the veteran's trap. The red helmets waited until the green troopers reached a wider area of the course, then the flanking groups moved in like clockwork to surround them.  
  
"The blasters" Palpatine added casually, "are live. It adds realism to exercise, you will admit."  
  
Luke watched in disgust as the veterans began firing at the terrified recruits, cutting them down.  
  
"Observe." Palpatine's voice took on a mildly distracted air. "I project my power to the untrained troops. I can control their minds and hearts, infuse them with courage. Against impossible odds, despite their inexperience, they can fight like veterans."  
  
Luke felt the wave of power coming from the Emperor; even though it wasn't directed at him it made him dizzy, filling him with directionless desire to fight, to kill. He pushed the power away and watched the soldiers. The young ones began fighting back, attacking recklessly, killing some of their opposition even as they fell. They didn't win, were eventually all killed, but they took out more of the veterans than they would have.  
  
"The attrition rate is high, of course, but so is the loss to the enemy. Where the enemy is lesser in strength you can afford a percentage of loss greater than they."  
  
Luke swallowed the disgusted response he truly wanted to make. Wasting a dozen or more men's lives just to teach him a lesson... He almost didn't hear the Emperor's next words.  
  
"Another group are coming out now. I will instruct you how to gain a similar result."  
  
"Master, I can do it myself," Luke put in hurriedly, "but not from here. The distance is too great - I need to be down there with them."  
  
Palpatine turned to study him. "The purpose of Force enhancement is to operate from a distance. It lessens the danger to you."  
  
"I understand that. But I'd like to be closer, to be part of it."  
  
"Very well. But be warned - the weapons are still live."  
  
Luke nodded. "I know. I can handle it."  
  
Palpatine flicked a glance at Janoss. "Take your aide with you. He will give you added incentive to take care - and to win."  
  
You cunning old monster....he swallowed the thought under a flush of anger. Palpatine had obviously sensed Luke's liking for Orde and would use it as he saw fit. He nodded. "Yes, Master. " He turned to signal Janoss and both left the tower to make their way through to the course.  
  
"Sorry, Janoss," Luke said as they walked towards the green-marked recruits. "Didn't intend to get you involved in this."  
  
Orde shrugged. "Part of the job, sir. Do you have a plan?"  
  
"I always have plans, Janoss. I'm just not always sure they're gonna work."  
  
The speeder dropped Luke and Janoss down onto the training field, then withdrew. Luke gathered the nervous recruits together and studied them. Helmeted in their identical featureless masks it was easy to think of them as a group of robots. But his abilities told him other things. They were young, frightened. They'd seen or heard what had happened to the group before them and had a good idea what lay before them.  
  
Luke didn't try doing what Palpatine had done, but he did project his own form of mind power. He greeted them, introduced himself and Orde, all the while sending out a wave of optimism, confidence and purpose.  
  
"My name is Luke Skywalker. I don't suppose you know me, but you know my father. Darth Vader."  
  
The recruits stopped shuffling, stood straighter and he knew he had their attention.  
  
"I am not my father, but I have my own experiences in fighting with a small group against greater odds. This is a live weapon exercise and I'm supposed to be practicing other skills than being in a firefight with you men, but I think we can give the opposition a good run for their pay without my doing much of that. Gather round, let's do some planning."  
  
The troopers shuffled forward and squatted down to hear his instructions. Luke drew a rough map of the terrain in the dust with a stick and poked holes in the earth to emphasise his points. "If the redhats follow standard procedure, they'll do a triple fan to flank us in the canyons. They'll expect us to either panic and run or sit like a bunch of desert fowl providing target practice." He grinned, aware of their fascinated interest. "But we won't do that - or, at least, we will but we won't really." He outlined his plan, made sure they understood what to do, then stood. "Get formed up, check your weapons and prepare to move out."  
  
Janoss stood beside Luke watching the troopers check each other's power packs. "Do you think it will work, sir?"  
  
"I don't know. It should - it would, if they were Alliance troops." He looked at Janoss. "You haven't got a weapon - if things get rough, you duck down and take cover behind me. Understood?"  
  
"Absolutely. I'm extremely good at taking cover. Old family tradition."  
  
The troopers moved off in two sections, a front scout group consisting of four troopers, with Luke and Janoss leading the second party of six. As soon as they entered the canyons Luke sent skirmishers ahead in two pairs following two different canyon routes. His group continued on until they came to the edge of the widening in the canyon. He positioned the troopers around the rim behind rocks and scrub and ordered them to absolute stillness. The opposition, he knew, would have motion sensors, at the very least.  
  
They waited for some time in silence. One of the troopers was positioned near Luke and Janoss, and Luke spoke to him, curious.  
  
"Where you from, trooper?"  
  
The white mask turned towards him and he sensed surprise. The voice that responded was muffled and more than a bit shaky. "Tat.. Tatooine, my Lord."  
  
"It's a small galaxy. Whereabouts on Tatooine?"  
  
"Just outside Mos Eisley, little settlement called Downside."  
  
Luke nodded. "Yes, I've heard of Downside. They found a spring there not long ago. Gave the local industry a big push."  
  
"Y..yes, that's right. You know Tatooine, my Lord?"  
  
"Intimately." Luke caught the flash of movement and sent off the pre- arranged one dot-two dot signal on his com unit. "Get ready, they're coming."  
  
His four scouts were running full out down the canyon, dodging fire from behind, turning back to fire as they ran. Doing exactly as they were supposed to - seeming to panic, running from the veterans. "Remember," Luke said to the trooper, "call for their surrender. If they refuse, try and shoot to immobilise."  
  
The trooper nodded and hunched down behind the boulder. Luke had ordered the troopers to put their blasters on stun but in the excitement that could change.  
  
The scouts hit the trap and threw themselves off to the side behind cover. As the redhats entered the ravine Luke's men began firing. Luke sent a message out to the veterans. "You're surrounded, troopers. Put down your weapons and surrender."  
  
But the veterans kept coming, firing their full-strength blasters at the recruits hidden behind the rocks. Luke cursed when he suddenly caught the flush of power from above. Palpatine, seeing what he was doing, had sent down a wave of dominance - to the Veterans. They wouldn't surrender now. "Keep firing, men! Knock them out!" He knew it was their only chance.  
  
There was a sudden fall of rocks behind him and he swung around as Janoss yelped. One of the veterans had climbed up behind and was almost on top of them, his weapon aimed down at Janoss. Before Luke could move to intercept, the young trooper beside him jumped, pushing Janoss aside. He caught the blast in the chest and was thrown backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.  
  
Luke's vision swam red. He reached out through the Force, grabbed hold of the trooper above him and pulled. The man slid down the rock face to land at his feet. In one movement Luke's lightsabre was in his hand, the blade humming to life - he swung it up and down and the trooper's head came off his body to bounce against the ravine wall.  
  
Everything blurred in patterns of fury and power. His lightsabre flew around him, deflecting blaster shots, cutting through white armour, searching for prey. He felt a touch on his arm, turned to attack and....  
  
"Sir....Luke..!...it's me, Janoss...please stop!"  
  
Reality came back with a cold thump. He was standing in the middle of a ring of bodies and felt suddenly sick as the battle anger fell from him like a dirty cloak. He shuddered, turned off the lightsabre and wiped his eyes. "What...happened?"  
  
"You went berserk, I think, sir. Your eyes went sort of yellow and you started pulling the Veterans to you and...they tried to shoot you but you deflected the blaster fire and kept hacking at them...they're all dead." Janoss' face was white, his eyes wide. "I thought I was, too, but I had to stop you before you went for your own men."  
  
...Your strength flows from the Force, but it can overwhelm you if you allow it to...his father's words, which were very clear now. The dark Force fed on anger like a leech on blood. It had taken lives to teach him that sometimes his father was right.  
  
While he knew what he'd done would haunt him for a long time, it hadn't bothered the Emperor at all. In fact, Palpatine was quite pleased. "Not exactly my intention, my apprentice," he'd said, when Luke had reported back to him, "but an acceptable day's work nonetheless. Yes, most acceptable." And he'd smiled at Luke's barely hidden anguish. "You are progressing quite well. But you will need to control your temper. It may be the undoing of you."  
  
At that moment Luke would have happily died if he could have been certain of taking the Emperor with him. But the moment passed, Palpatine was unreachable through the web of his power and Luke knew he must endure. For another time. 


	8. The Fall: Part 8

DARK DESCENT by Essem The Fall Part 8  
  
When he returned to the Palace Luke spent an hour walking the corridors, searching for something to take his mind off the day's events. It was only then that he realised he was unconsciously searching for Elyse. He needed human contact, to talk to someone who had no ulterior motives, no political agendas. Someone who had no evil in them.  
  
Retracing his steps to his quarters, he checked out the Network for her diary spot. She was scheduled to be in the Palace that day; Luke left a brief message for her to contact him and sat back, impatiently, to wait.  
  
Just as he'd made himself a cup of cha the door opened and Janoss entered. "There's a young lady waiting outside to see you, Sir. She says you asked her to..."  
  
Luke nearly dropped the cup as he headed for the door. "Its alright, I know her." He stopped at the door, curbing his response. "Umm, show her in Janoss. And get us some refreshments, would you?"  
  
"Certainly, sir." Obviously incredibly curious, Janoss left and Luke went to sit by the window. A few moments later the door opened and Elyse entered.  
  
He turned to her and saw that she was just as lovely in daylight. Dressed in a comfortable soft grey pant suit with a white wrap draped around her shoulders, she was conservatively elegant. She smiled as she crossed the room to him, holding out one hand. "I got your message and came as soon as I could, since I wasn't all that far away. I'm so glad you called."  
  
Taking her hand, he smiled down into her face and felt his heart twinge. "Thank you for coming. Are you very busy? Would you like to stay for lunch or something?"  
  
"No, I'm just catching up on stuff, and yes I'd like to have lunch with you. But why don't you come home to my place. I've made a big pot of soup. Old family recipe, I think you'd enjoy it more than this fancy Palace food. And I can introduce you to my chervyls."  
  
It was too tempting to resist even though he knew he would have to tell the Emperor. Getting permission proved to be the simplest of things; he was only required to take a single guard with him and Palpatine didn't even set a time limit. Luke put aside the worry about that for another time.  
  
Elyse lived in a relatively new tower not too far from the Palace, in one of the nicer parts of the city. She had her own balcony garden which was also home to a small pack of energetic chervyls. They crowded around her when she arrived home, jumping up and down like excited furballs, squealing happily. The unit was filled with flowering plants, windchimes hung from windows and a small fountain played in the corner of her garden. Luke wandered around looking at her books and tapes while she prepared their lunch, chatting all the while. The soup was simple and delicious, served with warm bred and fruit juice. He felt at peace as he stretched out in a lounging chair near the big windows. Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
He was woken by the touch of a hand on his hair and Elyse beside him, whispering his name. "Luke...its getting late."  
  
Opening his eyes, he looked up into her face and smiled. "I'm sorry. Not much of a guest, am I? You feed me, and I fall asleep on you."  
  
She sat down on the floor beside him, resting her arms on the chair. "Its alright, you needed it. Your aide, Janoss, told me you had a pretty rough day. We got to talking while you were off arranging to come here. I like him. He's certainly a lot different from most other fleet officers I've met."  
  
"Yes, he's a good friend." He realised that he wanted to kiss her very badly and he squashed the desire before he could lose control and act on it. "Well, I better be getting back. The Emperor might start to think I've made a run for it and send to troops over here. That would certainly disturb the neighbourhood."  
  
* * *  
  
The days passed into weeks and escape seemed further away than ever. Luke knew he was constantly watched; he knew also that Palpatine had the ability to sense his whereabouts through their link. What other influences might come to him down that linkage Luke wasn't sure, but he suspected there were some.  
  
He spent much of his time honing his skills and making himself strong, both physically and Force-wise. He knew he was powerful, that he could do things he'd never imagined before. He spent hours each day practising with the lightsabre, flinging himself about the exercise area, achieving a level of physical skill he'd never dreamed of. The dark energies came to him easily, triggered by his ever-ready temper and emotions. It became harder to ignore that power, harder to remember how it had been to use the powers of Light. The distinctions were blurring around the edges, fading like a memory. What he had been was not what he was.  
  
And although he tried to ignore Elyse that, too, became impossible. Perhaps it was because he tried so hard. Denying something wanted made the wanted thing more precious. Or perhaps it was just that he liked her and enjoyed her company. He just wished he could be wise but suspected he never would be, where she was concerned.  
  
Finally, the pressures of his needs became unbearable. Walking through the Palace on the way to a meeting with his father, he sensed her in a nearby gallery and could no more ignore her than he could stop breathing. He followed the sense of her presence and found her sitting in a public waiting area, scanning her small personal computer. She made everyone else present seem ordinary.  
  
Her aura was unmistakable, like crystals being struck. She sensed him too and turned towards him as he entered and it was all Luke could do not to grin. "Good morning, Doctor. An unexpected pleasure."  
  
"Good morning, this is a nice surprise." She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Are you well?"  
  
Luke sat beside her, ignoring everyone else. "Well enough, seeing you. So, what brings you here?"  
  
She waved one hand, and pushed a lock of hair from her face. "Boring work stuff. I have to reapply for my work grant periodically, report on my progress in person. As if we didn't have this enormous computer web they could use to check on me – and certainly do, all the time. I think they just like making me uncomfortable."  
  
"Sounds like bureaucrats everywhere. How long before your appointment."  
  
"Ten minutes ago. They're about half an hour late, which is typical."  
  
"Well, while you're waiting, why don't I show you some of the artwork in the private sections of the Palace." He took her case and walked beside her down the corridors, pointing out special pieces, his senses awash in her personal perfume.  
  
He stopped before a sculpture that looked like a madman had let loose with a blaster. "This is an unusual piece," he said vaguely, thinking of anything but art, hot with his need for her.  
  
"Oh good little furry gods," she whispered, and he turned, surprised, to find her staring at him, her features flushed. "It's ugly and if you don't kiss me this very minute I think I'll explode into my component molecules."  
  
With no thought of logic or fear or anything but the need to do her bidding, Luke pulled her into an empty guest room, and locked the door with a flick of the Force.  
  
In a rush, she was in his arms and their lips were together. He was flooded by her aura, her perfume, the feel of her hair, the taste of her mouth. He wanted to wrap himself in her spirit like a cloak.  
  
They had to stop, to breathe. He buried his face against her throat and she shivered. "I'm not like this, really. I don't throw myself at people, I am a total coward about relationship...things. But, I just feel like I've known you forever."  
  
He wondered what he looked like to her as he folded her in his arms, wrapping her in darkness. "This is a very bad idea."  
  
She raised one hand to his face, running her fingers up his cheeks and into his hair. He closed his eyes at the touch, resting his face in her hand. Her voice was somehow perfectly pitched for his mind so that every word was like a song.  
  
"That first night, at that awful party, the first time I saw you it was like a bomb going off in my chest. When you came in, everyone was watching you, of course, all curious, but you didn't notice, did you? The Emperor's new Sith apprentice, son of Darth Vader. So young and so quiet to be that dangerous. And all I could think of was how lonely you looked, and how sad. I've always absolutely refused to believe in that love-at- first-sight nonsense." She shook her head, stroking his face again, running her fingers through his hair. She sighed. "I must be insane. How can this work?"  
  
He held her a little tighter so that she was pressed against his heart. "I don't know. I don't want to read that future. I only know that I would kill anyone to protect you. And that's a really dangerous attitude to have, where I'm sitting. I'm not close enough to the top of the Imperial pecking order to be that safe."  
  
"Then maybe you should be."  
  
He looked down into her face. The wonder had been replaced by a calm deliberation. He touched her chin with a gloved finger. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not a political person, I'm a scientist. But I've been around the Court long enough to understand some things. You're Vader's son, and Vader is the Emperor's right hand." She stopped, and shook her head. "I can't take that thought any further. But maybe you can."  
  
As he sat holding her, Luke pondered that either the Emperor was a very stupid man, or his plans were deeper than even Vader could imagine. He didn't really think the Emperor was all that stupid.  
  
Luke loved Leia and always would, but finding she was his sister had changed much about their relationship. It had been a little of hero- worship and a lot of infatuation. He'd been younger then but now he felt old and the strength of passion he had for Elyse was on a different plane to his feelings for Leia. He wanted to possess Elyse, to feel her heart beat against his hand, to be inside her and give her children and have her in his life as friend and lover and confidant. It was such a basic feeling he was a little afraid of it. No need should be that immense.  
  
And deliberate or not, planned or not, he had placed her as a weapon in the Emperor's hands. For her sake he suspected he would do almost anything, become almost anything. Perhaps, after all, Vader was right. Love was too great a weakness to bear.  
  
But she was there, so close to him that the sense of her was becoming a part of his being. He kissed her eyes and forehead, stroked the silken hair back from her face. "Do you know, you take away all my self-control. I had absolutely no intention of doing anything like this. One look at you and I'm gone."  
  
She squirmed against him, ran her hands down his arms, took his true hand and kissed the palm. "Make love to me," she whispered, nuzzling his fingers. "Please."  
  
Luke groaned, his mind and body on fire with need. Somehow his clothes slid or were pulled from him, and hers as well, until they lay together, skin to skin, beneath the covers of the bed. Her body was perfect, unmarked, cream and silk and velvet, warm to the touch. Her inexperienced hands roamed his body, touching him in places that had him gasping as she whispered her love to him. Neither of them were experienced but both seemed to know exactly what to do so that each knew the same warm pleasure at the same moment. They became part of each other, locked together and Luke reached the peak of a pleasure he'd never even imagined. It was a little like dying and a little like being reborn.  
  
Afterwards he lay with his head on her breasts while she stroked his hair and he knew he was in very bad trouble. "I'm a fool," he muttered. "I don't deserve to survive."  
  
Elyse wriggled down until they were face to face. "I'm not a jedi or a sith or, or whatever they are. But I have hunches. I can tell things sometimes, like changes in the weather, or the way people feel, or which way something will fall. And you won't fall. You will climb higher than your reach, higher than anyone."  
  
He smiled across into her eyes, warmed by her faith. "You know that for certain, do you?"  
  
She nodded. "I do, absolutely." Her eyes become unfocused as she lay against him. "I don't know how I know, but one day you will be the most powerful man in the Galaxy. And I'll be beside you. And I won't let you fall."  
  
He wished he could share her vision but his own thoughts were darker, shadowed by dread possibilities. His father and Palpatine stood between him and the light and the flame that was Elyse was pure but very fragile. It was up to him to protect that flame lest it be put out.  
  
End of The Fall Next part will be Part 1 of Hitting Bottom 


	9. Hitting Bottom: Part 9

DARK DESCENT  
  
Hitting Bottom - Part 9  
  
By EssEm  
  
The weeks flowed into months so rapidly that he was hardly able to keep track of them. Vader he heard of only through the official reports: his father was involved in a hit and run game with the Alliance that was only partly successful. The Imperial forces managed to locate and wipe out one minor base but the main force of the Alliance kept on the move. They struck at Imperial bases, taking equipment and supplies, then fled back to the stars.   
  
Luke could imagine Vader's frustration at his inability to tie the Rebels down. But it warmed him to think that Leia, Han, Chewie and the others were out there still fighting. They gathered worlds to them slowly - an outpost here, a small colony there. The Imperial forces were large, but they couldn't be everywhere in force at one time. It was still touch and go but at least they were still fighting, still surviving.  
  
In spite of the ever-present dark presence of the Emperor, Luke's life was lightened by Janoss and Elyse. These two friends had joined together to provide him with the companionship and loyalty he badly needed. Elyse gave him her love and, in stolen times too infequent for Luke's liking, herself. Janoss provided humour and more-or-less normal conversation, even though he also lived on the edge of a knife in the Imperial court. Luke wondered if being Corellian entailed some sort of genetic predeliction towards crazyness, especially when Janoss introduced him to Shaftball.  
  
On one particularly trying day Luke had been receiving training from Palpatine on the different types of Force projection dependant on emotional source. By the time the Emperor was done Luke had experienced everything from terror through anger and hatred to desperation. Satisfied with his progress, the Empror had given him the afternoon off. Luke had been giving serious though to the appeal of a drunken stupor when Janoss had invited him to go for a walk.  
  
"A walk." Luke was in an armchair in his quarters, legs up over the arms, a glass of wine in one hand. "Janoss, what are you talking about, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Trust me, you won't be sorry. It'll be more fun than getting drunk, and much less dangerous."  
  
Luke studied his friend through narrowed eyes. He knew Janoss didn't approve of the drinking, anymore than Elyse did, but a man had to get some relaxation somewhere. He put the glass down with a sigh and folded his arms over his chest. "Alright, what's going on in that sneaky Corellian mind?"  
  
Janoss folded his own arms and shook his head. "You have come and see it."  
  
"Janoss." The one word was cold and Janoss looked down into a pair of fierce blue eyes ringed with gold. "You're starting to try my patience."  
  
"It's no good coming the Dark Lord with me, 'cause I'm not gonna tell. Either blast me or come and see."  
  
It could be frustrating when your aide wasn't afraid of you. Luke unfolded himself and stood. "I'll do just that if this isn't good. You'll make an attractive burnt offering for the Emperor. Now, make it fast before the wine gets warm."  
  
"Just give it one of those icy glares and cool it back down," Janoss muttered, earning himself a poke in the back.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
They were still laughing when Luke turned a corner and collided with a palace servant. The man muttered an apology and Luke felt something being pushed into his hand. He looked down and saw a small square of paper. He turned to watch the servant hurrying away and clutched the paper in his fist.   
  
Janoss was only vaguely curious. "Are you alright, sir?"  
  
"Fine." Luke wasn't sure what the paper was but he had a very strong feeling that the open corridor wasn't the place to investigate it, and he stuffed it into an inner pocket for a safer time. "Now, what's the big surprise?"  
  
Janoss obviously had some idea what had happened, but the experience of working in the Palace had helped him grow some wisdom. He led Luke down the corridor and into a set of service elevators. "I thought you might like to see a game of Shaftball."  
  
"Whatball?"  
  
"Well, its..." Janoss shook his head. "Better if you see it. Trust me, it's worth the wait."  
  
They finally arrived at one of the lower levels of the Palace and Janoss led Luke over to a bank of elevators closed for servicing. Putting his security card into the control slot, he operated the door manually and opened it. As soon as it was open Luke could hear a number of voices echoing from the well-lit elevator shaft. Curious, he moved to the edge of the open shaft and stopped in surprise.  
  
A dozen people were riding small hoverpads, little nullgravity riders with seats and controls. They were flying up and around the shaft chasing a big orange ball. It was obviously a game with rules and point scoring and also, obviously, one they were enjoying. He could see spectators watching from various doors and levels up and down the shaft, and there was loud cheering as the ball was bounced through an open doorway marked with a spinning red light.  
  
"That's a two-pointer to the Sweet Things." Janoss grinned and waved as the scorer pulled off a helmet to reveal a fall of long dark hair. "Petra Mascow is the best Shaftball player in the Palace. She's in Security for Starfleet Admin Computing, which is a waste for someone with her talents."  
  
"And which talents might they be?" Luke asked as he saw Janoss' warm interest. Orde grinned as he saluted Petra.  
  
"The obvious ones as well as the less obvious. Petra's quite a girl. She could toss me one-handed through a window, but do it with a great deal of charm."  
  
"Hmm." Luke sat with his legs hanging over the shaft and Janoss sat beside him a little more cautiously. They watched the game progress, with both teams playing a dangerous, rapid game. During the break Janoss whistled at Petra to catch her attention, and waved her down. She brought the little floater down the shaft and hovered in front of him, one leg hooked over the seat, her face shining with perspiration.  
  
"Orde. May I assume, from the dressup, that you're just spectating today? Probably a wise thing, considering your last effort."  
  
"I am on duty, my dear, as you so accurately guessed. Petra, may I introduce My Lord Skywalker. My Lord, Unit Leader Petra Mascow."  
  
Petra's sudden jerk on the hover controls made it pitch sideways; Luke reached out through the Force to steady the vehicle before it tipped over. "Careful, Unit Leader," he said softly, looking into her wide, shocked eyes, "you almost fell off. And relax, Janoss brought me along to watch you play. Though," he finished with a small smile, "I'd like to try a game, if you think I'd be any good."  
  
She blinked, swallowed and slid her leg over the seat. "I'm sure you would be, My Lord. Very good."  
  
His grin widened. "Or too good? You have a point, but I'm considered a pretty good pilot even so. Why don't you explain the rules to me and find me a Hover."  
  
Luke pulled off his cloak and gloves as Petra called up a spare hover and filled him in on the fairly simple game rules. She called down the captain of the other team to introduce the new player and when everyone was set Luke climbed onto the simple seat and powered up the bike. It took only a few seconds to familiarise himself with the controls and then he soared out into the shaft. Taking his position on the second level, he waited for the signal to begin.  
  
Play erupted into motion as the ball soared down the shaft. The Captain of the Shaft Rats caught the ball one handed and tossed it up to his support; Luke soared past the Captain and tried to intercept but the Second Rat scooted in past him in a daring curve, snagged the ball with his front fender and pushed it away against the wall. The ball rebouned across to another Rats player who caught it and shot up the shaft like a rocket.  
  
The game became fast, dangerous and exhilerating. The players wore no safety belts and the bottom of the shaft was a hundred feet beneath them. Having Luke among them seemed to make the players even more aggressive and daring than normal. The crowd of spectators increased and became noisy as they caught the player's enthusiasm.  
  
Finally, what was bound to happen did; two opposing players went for the ball from opposite directions, missed it and slammed into each other. The repellor fenders pushed them backwards and both hovers slammed into the wall, throwing both players from their seats.  
  
Luke knew he only had time to catch one and he picked the nearest. Swinging the hover into a technically impossible upside-down arc, he dropped down, reached out through the Force, and grabbed the falling man. He caught sight of another figure shooting by on a hover; Petra passed so close he felt the breeze of her passage across his face. As he hung onto the man he saw her push her little machine to its maximum and knew that she'd be very lucky to pull up before she hit bottom. He watched, breathless, as she reached out with a scream, grabbed the falling man, pulled him onto the hover with her and jerked the controls up. The hover strained under the double weight and came to a shuddering hold only feet from the bottom of the shaft.  
  
The audience errupted into cheers as the rest of the team dropped down to rescue their companions. The Shaft Rat Captain took Luke's burden onto his hover and both teams climbed up and out of the shaft. The supporters came around to slap backs and offer drinks and for a time Luke was surrounded by normal, enthusiastic, happy people who didn't care who he was. He was simply one of the team.  
  
He sat on the floor against the wall with a plastic up of Fruit Beer in his hand watching the players and their friends discuss the game and the rescue. He sensed Janoss was talking about him and concentrated on his Aide:  
  
Petra was whispering to him in a stricken tone. "...could have warned me, Janoss, instead of just turning up with him unanounced. I nearly had a heart attack!"  
  
"Calm down, nothing bad happened..."  
  
"Oh yeah? He must have been doing something, Jan; I've never been in a game like that - both teams were playing crazy!" Luke sensed her sigh and caught Janoss' soft laugh.  
  
"Well, yeah, he's different, but he's not like his father or the Emperor, Pet. He's,well, he's a good man in a bad spot."  
  
"Hmm." Petra still sounded doubtful, and Luke gave a half smile. "Well, if you say so. I got to admit, he looks more like my brother Matt than Darth Vader's son....."  
  
They left the group and came to sit beside him. He took a sip of his beer and studied Petra, smiling mildly at her flushed, excited face.  
  
"You know, Unit Leader, you are wasted in an office. You'd make a great pilot."  
  
She shrugged as she sipped her own drink. "That's two of us who know that, my Lord, but it makes no difference. Women aren't allowed to fly fighters for the Empire."  
  
He shook his head. "I might see what I can do about that. If you're really interested, that is."  
  
She stared at him, wide-eyed. "If I'm.... damn right I am!" She flushed. "I mean, sorry, that is--"  
  
"Forget it. I'm a pilot too, Petra. I know what it is to want to fly fast and high and not be allowed to." He stared across at the grey wall, wanting to see sky beneath his wings, to send an X-Wing through the darkness between the stars. "I do indeed know. I'll talk to the Emperor and see what can be arranged. Janoss will keep you informed. I can't promise anything, but I can try."  
  
When he and Janoss arrived back at his quarters there was a message waiting for him from Elyse. It was unusual for her to break their pact by sending messages direct so he guessed it was urgent. Without even bothering to shower he headed straight down to the Library, their usual meeting point.  
  
Elyse was sitting at a computer station scanning a list of titles when he arrived. He sat in the seat next to her and she turned to him with a smile - but he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What is it, love? What's wrong?"  
  
"Not wrong, I really can't call it wrong. Just important." She slid closer to him and he took her hand, worried by the shiver she gave when he took it. "Luke, I'm pregnant."  
  
He jerked in shock and looked into her eyes, sending out an almost instinctive probe into her body. Yes, he could sense the other growing life within her. A child. His child.  
  
The world suddenly tilted as a new series of potential futures sprang into being. His child - his son, he knew it would be a son - would alter many things, carry his own dread possibilities. For a moment he was frightened. Frightened for the child, for his mother, himself. Then he saw the fear and worry in Elyse' eyes and moved to gather her into his arms.  
  
"No, love, it's wonderful!" He kissed her, careless of who might be watching, sharing his awe and happiness with her. "Don't be frightened, I'm very happy. He'll be a special boy."  
  
She looked up at him, blinked. "You know it will be a boy? Oh, of course you would. I'm sorry if it's complicating things. It must have happened very early on, before I started taking care." She smiled as she snuggled against him. "I guess my body was really determined to make a baby with you."  
  
He stroked her hair, trying to think, to plan. "They'll find out, eventually. Maybe the best thing would be to get you away from Coruscant. Can you request a transfer, say, to do some research somewhere else?"  
  
She pulled back. "No, I won't leave you! Even if they'd let me, I couldn't just run away like that!"  
  
"Now, listen to me, El - this is as much for my benefit as for yours and the childs. If Palpatine finds out your pregnant that would be just another chain he'd be able to wrap around me. You and the little one would never be safe. But if you leave now, before it becomes obvious...."  
  
She gripped her hands together, face pale. "I could - its not too late, to abort."  
  
"No." The one word was cold, definite. "You will not kill my son."  
  
"I don't want to, love, but if he is in such danger, and causes you to be, also, then we must consider it."  
  
He shook his head. "He has to have a chance. I'll protect him, and you, if necessary. Don't ever think that again."  
  
She nodded. "It wasn't something I'd ever really wanted, but I thought I should offer it. We have about four months before I'm very obvious; he's due in seven months, give or take a week."  
  
He hugged her again, sick at the idea that she'd felt the need to offer what would normally be a repugnant solution to both of them. But there was one thing he could do, to make things a little better for her. He slid away and knelt in front of her, taking her hands, looking up into her surprised eyes.  
  
"You have done me the great honour of conceiving my child - do me a further honour, and become my wife."  
  
Her face broke into a wide smile. "I thought you'd never ask. Thank you, I'd like that very much."  
  
He stood and sat beside her and she nestled into his side, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you sure now," he asked softly, "that you want to marry someone like me? Last chance to be sensible."  
  
She chuckled. "Oh, I stopped being sensible some time back." Elyse grew serious. "Will you tell the Emperor?"  
  
"I don't know. I'd like to keep this a secret until I can think of some sort of plan, some way to make you both safer." He shrugged and held her closer but with especial care. "I will think of something. 


	10. Hitting Bottom: Part 10

DARK DESCENT by Essem Hitting Bottom Part 10  
  
Luke was sitting in his quarters staring out through the big window at the constantly moving Coruscant skyline when he remembered the note he had been given earlier that day. Pulling it from his pocket, he smoothed it out, holding it on his lap in case of any spying mechanical eyes that he might have missed in his initial sweep of his quarters.  
  
It was only brief, but the words made his heart leap.  
  
"We think of you often. Don't forget us and don't give up hope. We love you."  
  
There was no need of a signature. The first sentence was written in a scrawling hand by a pen held in a big paw. The second was in a sure, strong stroke, the letters large on the paper. The last was more delicate, but certain in its simplicity. Chewie, Han and Leia.  
  
Somehow they'd gotten the note all the way through the Empire, passing from hand to hand. A note in a bottle cast into a very big sea that had found its way to him.  
  
The words, and the image of the people who had sent them, gave Luke the impetus to take the action that his heart dictated. While a part of him whispered "fool", Luke knew that to ignore his truest feelings would mean their eventual withering. To remain true to himself in even a small way, he must sometimes do the right thing for himself, even when it was unwise.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
They decided to exchange their Oath in the gardens, in a place where some innocent life surrounded them and they were free from prying eyes. Luke told Janoss, who was both delighted and concerned, but he accepted his post as Witness without complaint. There would be no Celebrant, only Janoss and the trees and the sky.  
  
Luke arrived dressed in dark maroon and silver, feeling very nervous and Janoss plied him with wine to settle him down. A little while later Elyse arrived; her gown was gold, made of some soft material that floated when she walked and draped itself around her body in elegant and sensual movement. Her glorious hair hung like a gold waterfall down her back and she'd woven flowers into it. She looked like a queen from some legend, a magical being who drifted over the grass to him with bright eyes and hands out.  
  
They'd spoken the words and were just about to kiss when Luke felt a familiar flutter of power and his heart sank. He looked up as the Emperor turned into the garden.  
  
There was a seemingly endless moment of frozen silence before Palpatine spoke, his voice a cool whisper.  
  
"I hope I am not too late to wish the happy couple well?"  
  
Luke was unable to think of anything beyond the enormous anger he felt radiating from the old man. His only coherent thought was to wonder if he could shield his wife with his body. Before he could act Elyse stepped forward and curtsied.  
  
"Majesty. It is my honour to have you here."  
  
Through the buzzing pressure of the moment Luke had time to be amazed at his love's courage. He saw Palpatine switch his gaze to her, felt the flicker of approval.  
  
"You look lovely, my dear. I only wish my young apprentice had done me the courtesy of inviting me formally. I would have brought...gifts."  
  
Luke found enough presence to speak. "Master. It is doing, please--"  
  
The Emperor looked back at him, blinked once. "Yes. You will come to me afterwards and we will talk."  
  
The Emperor stepped forward and took Elise's hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. "I can almost understand."  
  
Then he turned and was gone.  
  
Luke shivered, breathing again abruptly and Elyse faced him, pale, her eyes bright. "What will he do?"  
  
"I don't know. But it won't be nice." He kissed her and held her. "I'll save you if I can. If I can't, I hope you'll forgive me." He flicked a glance to Janoss, standing frozen with shock to one side. "Look after her. As much as you can."  
  
Janoss nodded and they both watched Luke walk away, not knowing if they'd see him again.  
  
* * *  
  
Palpatine was on his throne when Luke entered, facing out towards the city lights. He let Luke stand at the bottom of the steps for some minutes before the throne swung around. The air hummed with a strange tension, one blended of anger and satisfaction.  
  
"So, my young apprentice. You thought to deceive me. To lie to me. To hide something from me as if I were a simpleton and not your Master."  
  
"No, I..." Luke's breath was cut off as a giant invisible pressure grabbed his throat. Another fist of agony punched him below the heart, making him stagger. He could hear the Emperor's voice through the dark shafts of power.  
  
"Do not compound your lies. You will learn here tonight, once and for all, who is the Master."  
  
The pain hit him from all sides, wrenching at his body and mind. Bright flames arched across the room, shooting through him from top to bottom. He tried to scream but he could hardly breath. He remembered his father's words, that the Emperor could tear a person apart...that was what it felt like, as if he were being hammered to bits. He rolled across the floor, muscles spasming, heart floundering in the wave of terrible power. The bottom of the stairs to the throne stopped his motion and he struggled up to his knees, nearly blind under the deluge of energies.  
  
But he could still sense Palpatine above him and the fury and fear gave him added strength. With something like a scream he launched his own bolts of power up towards the Emperor - two shafts of red and white that cut through blue flame and struck at Palpatine.  
  
But the old man brushed them aside and reached out one hand. An invisible fist grabbed Luke by the throat and threw him against the far wall. He felt bones in his wrist snap and his head struck the wall will a sickening thud. Awareness faded in and out in waves of light and dark; he wanted to throw up but seemed empty of everything but the pain. Forcing himself upright he staggered forward only to fall again as Palpatine increased the flow of power. Every nerve was on fire, every part of him was in agony.  
  
He reached the stairs and tried to climb them, to fight off the source of the attack, but the pain grew stronger and he stumbled, going down to his knees, rolling back down the stairs to the floor. It was hard to breath, his throat was abraded from the screaming. Nothing he could do, no powers he might have, could repel that terrible bright energy.  
  
As he twisted Luke caught sight of a black figure standing inside the doorway; Vader has come at some time and stood motionless, watching. Desperate, Luke reached out a hand towards the figure. "Father ...please...help me...." He choked and coughed as the grip on his throat returned and he heard Palpatine through the continuing rain of energy.  
  
"Your father belongs to me, as you belong to me. To do with as I please."  
  
An invisible force grabbed him and began pulling him up the steps, dragging him a step at a time in spite of all his weakening struggles. There seemed to be something wrong with his eyes - he could just make out the Emperor on his throne, sitting relaxed as Luke lay across the floor at his feet. The terrible voice was calm, even and controlled. "Tell me, my friend, how would your Lady take that pain? How would the son she grows within her survive such punishment? I can reach out from here," he lifted one pale hand, "and she will know what you have felt and more."  
  
"No!" Luke wheezed and coughed, dragging himself into a crouching position, trying to sit upright. "Please....no...." He collapsed again beside the throne, wanting to scream, trying to find some source of hope, knowing there was none. "Please..."  
  
The hand took his chin, raised his face till the yellow eyes were looking straight into his. "You cannot hide from me, and you cannot hope to win. Whatever powers you have I have long since mastered. How could you have imagined it to be otherwise?"  
  
With those words, a spark died in Luke's heart. He felt his will crumbling, his spirit buried under the weight of Palpatine's power. A numb hopelessness filled him; he was lost in a haze of exhausted hopes. Uncontrollable tears flowed down his cheeks as his breath caught in tired sobs. He hadn't cried since he was a child, but he felt like a child, lost in the night.  
  
Palpatine's hand still held his chin; one finger moved over his cheek to touch the tears. Lifting the hand to his lips, he tasted the moisture and smiled. "It has been a long time since I've tasted a Jedi's tears. A lost delicacy - there will be no more Jedi, will there, young Luke."  
  
Luke shook his head wearily, his mind growing fuddled and dull. It was hard to focus on anything beyond the black hole where his heart had been.  
  
The Emperor looked across at Vader "It is done. He has broken. Take him back to his quarters, ensure he has medical treatment. Report to me on his progress tomorrow."  
  
"Master, as you will." Vader walked up the stairs and bent to Luke. "My son, it is time to go."  
  
Luke looked up hazily. "Yes. Go." He tried to stand but had no strength. "Can't stand...sorry...." He tried again, fell back and the Emperor held him still.  
  
"Vader, carry him. And inform his lady what attention he will require."  
  
Vader bent and lifted Luke into his arms. Luke made no struggle but slumped back against him, his head falling on his father's shoulder. With another bow, Vader turned and made his way to Luke's chambers.  
  
........... 


	11. Hitting Bottom: Part 11

DARK DESCENT by EssEm Hitting Bottom Part 11  
  
He hardly felt the weight of his burden as he carried his son down the quiet corridors. Away from the Emperor's presence the enormous control he had used to shield his thoughts and emotions could be relaxed, a little.  
  
Standing there watching his free-spirited beautiful child being tortured by Palpatine had torn away much of the darkness that clouded Anakin Skywalker's soul. Luke had reached out to him, calling to him from the depths of his tortured heart and something, some power almost primeval, had been in that call. Only through a superhuman effort had he been able to resist rushing forward to tear Palpatine's head from his shoulders.  
  
Reason hadn't left him, nor commonsense. He could not, in that moment, hope to best his Master. Palpatine had called all the dark energies to him to punish Luke and they would have been turned on him in an instant. They both would have died for no purpose.  
  
But it had been hard, terrible, to stand in frozen control mode and do nothing. And he knew the masquerade would need to continue.  
  
Elyse and Janoss were waiting anxiously when he entered. Elyse stood shuddering at the sight of her husband hanging limply in Vader's grasp, his face scraped, bruised and bloodied, the eyes closed.  
  
"Is he...."  
  
Vader pushed past her and lowered Luke to the bed. "He lives. He has been broken and will need medical attention for his injuries, as well as your personal care until he has recovered. He is unlikely to want food or water and you will have to force it on him."  
  
She sat beside Luke on the bed, stroking his face, looking between him and Vader. "What do you mean, broken?"  
  
"The Jedi's power comes from their will and spirit. While he retained whole control of those he was still partly Jedi. The Emperor knew that his will had to be broken so that he could be moulded to his own design. It was ... necessary."  
  
Elyse heard the odd change of tone in Vader's voice at the last. Her her own voice was low and unusually savage. "Necessary? It was evil! Was this done to you as well?"  
  
Vader sat down in the chair, watching his unconscious son. "Yes. But I was harder than Luke." He looked up at Elyse, hands grasped before him. "By all rights he should not live - but he is my son and I shall lend him some of my strength. If he is strong enough he will. But he will not be quite the man you knew." He stood, took a final look at the unconscious figure, and left.  
  
In his dark quarters he sat on the bed and began to plan.  
  
It was a very long time since he'd given any thought to disobeying his Master, not to mention destroying him. For decades they'd both wanted the same things, gone the same road and he'd been satisfied. But then he'd been alone with no-one but himself to consider. Now he had a son, and soon a grandson, and the Future was shifting around him. Much of who he had been might have returned but he was no less wise in the ways of power and the Darkness was still very much with him. It would not be an easy thing to destroy Palpatine and it would mean letting his son sink further into the Dark Side. only great power would destroy the Emperor, and the Dark Force was the only one that Palpatine would permit to exist.  
  
He sat there for a long time.  
  
Elyse held Luke through the night, talking to him, stroking his hair, his face, holding his hand. At some point the dull exhaustion changed into sleep and she was able to rest a little herself. In the early morning he began to moan and twitch, caught in the hold of nightmare. She held him until it passed but he still didn't wake and she worried that he wouldn't, would simply let himself go in the dark.  
  
He slept for almost twenty hours, through one day and into another night. Elyse stayed by him as he thrashed his way through the nightmares and when he finally awoke early the next morning he seemed dazed and slow as if he'd been drugged. He would take no food or drink but she finally managed to get him into a couch next to the garden doors so that he could look out as he lay.  
  
But she suspected that the unfocused gaze meant he was lost inside himself; his face had lost all his colour, his eyes were dull and shadowed. The bright flame she'd grown to love had dimmed, almost expired. But she was stubborn and she talked to him for hours, telling him of her love, sharing her small Force energies with him.  
  
And his father came to share his energies as well. Vader sat opposite him for most of that quiet afternoon and Elyse could sense the power flowing from father to son like a warm wave. She suspected she would have lost her husband that day as he sank into a deep melancholy - had it not been for Vader. He hung onto his son's spirit with tireless determination ....towards sunset Luke blinked and looked across at Vader, seeming to see him for the first time. He opened his lips once or twice as if to speak, then finally did so in a dry croak.  
  
"When I was about fourteen I took Uncle Owens old speeder and tried to fly it out of the hanger. I had a bunch of my friends in it and the thing was too big for me to fly and I crashed it. Into the hanger door." Luke licked his lips, eyes unfocused, and he sighed before continuing. "My Uncle came out, put me over the busted speeder and whipped me to a standstill. In front of all my friends. It was the most terrible moment of my life." He laughed abruptly a dry, painful croak. "I've been such a child." Luke swayed and some of the colour came back to his cheeks. "When will it stop hurting?"  
  
Vader didn't answer for a time and when he did his voice was soft. "Never."  
  
He managed a small, tired smile. "I see. And the answer is --?"  
  
"Not to care."  
  
Luke nodded and closed his eyes, letting his head sink back against the couch. "Yes. That's the way to go...." He went back to sleep and had no dreams. 


	12. Ascending: Part 12

DARK DESCENT by EssEm AscendingPart 12  
  
The blue of his eyes had been swallowed by gold, and his master had given him a new name. He become Darth Reave.  
  
It was easy to let go. How much was avoidance and how much true discipline he didn't know. Nor had he the desire or energy to care. He just allowed his Master to do with him as he pleased and built a wall around his mind and heart to keep out all feeling. He became like ice. It was surprisingly simple. It was a sort of death.  
  
Palpatine taught him to how to cause pain, how to kill. There were so many ways of doing it, so many vulnerabilities. He could choke life out as his father did, or stop a heart, crush bones, block blood vessels, cramp muscles, blind or maim. It took only his will and the Dark energies and they were always there, always ready.  
  
He became the Emperor's executioner, dealing justice from beside the throne, a pale slight figure all in black. Motionless, expressionless, robotic. The days blended into one another and he went through each one with indifference, the experiences of each blending into a fog of barely-remembered emotions. A small part of him wondered if he was going mad. He considered it and thought it might be true.  
  
The turning point began as a day little different from the days that had proceeded it. The audience chamber was only half-full that morning and the air was filled with tension and fear. Standing on the podium just below the Emperor, he was barely aware of the armed starfleet personnel spread throughout the room; his attention was caught by the small group standing in the middle of the marbled floor. One in particularly, a woman in her sixties, was terrified. Since the Emperor was staring at her with malevolent intent, she had every reason to be.  
  
Palpatine leant forward in his throne and spoke in a low voice that still carried throughout the room. "Belair Kragen. You were the appointed leader of your people. You led them to revolt against the Empire. You are responsible for the death of thousands of your people, of the destruction of your world economy. Is there any justfication for your actions?"  
  
The old woman tried to answer but her words were lost in a babble of fear, stuttered words swallowed in sobs. The Emperor smiled. "I thought not. Lord Reave - punish this one for me."  
  
He reached out to probe through the Force for the woman's body. He sensed the fluttering heart and wrapped a tendril of power around it. It took little effort to tighten the grip of the power, squeezing the heart in a tightly held fist of energy.  
  
The woman screamed and fell, clutching her chest. The other members of the group drew back, horrified, as she writhed on the floor. He had barely moved, was unaware of how they were looking at him as he reached out to torture the old woman alone in the centre of the room.  
  
He felt the heart falter and begin to fail; he turned to look at the Emperor, one eyebrow raised in question. Palpatine's nostrils flickered. "Finish her."  
  
The Emperor locked his gaze with his apprentice, linking them together so that he felt the frail heart sieze and stop, felt the old woman die in shuddering pain. In the end, the only emotion he could feel was Palpatine's satisfaction and the fading whimper of a sad old soul.  
  
He stood there after the Emperor had gone, after the court was cleared and the body taken away. He stared at the spot on the floor, wondering. There had been nothing; no regret, no distress. Just pain and anger and fear. His, his victims, his didn't know. It all mingled together in the darkness where his heart had been.  
  
When he finally returned to his quarters he walked right by Elyse and took a bottle from the liquor shelf, poured a full glass and swallowed as if it were water. The strong spirit burnt his throat and filled his stomach with heat; he poured another glass and drank that too, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
"Would you like something to eat with that," his wife asked with studied courtesy, "or shall I just find you another bottle you can climb into?"  
  
He swung around, controlling his temper barely, and left the room without speaking. He suspected he would hurt her if he stayed. Janoss was waiting for him in his office; his aide saw the glass and bottle and frowned. "Sir, do you think...?  
  
"Yes, I do, far too much. Think, that is. But this will fix that." He tossed back the rest of the glass and poured another. "And in future I believe I would prefer it if you address me as my Lord."  
  
Janoss stiffened and his lip curled very slightly. "Yes...my Lord."  
  
He snapped. He threw the glass to the floor and turned on Janoss, grabbing him around the throat, his lips pulled back over his teeth. "Insolence," he snarled, thrusting his friend back agaisnt the wall, "I do not have to take from you."  
  
Janoss kicked out as he was lifted up, grabbing at the gloved hands, fighting the crushing grip. The hold was inhumanly strong and Janoss' eyes sank upwards as the air was cut off from his brain. His struggles weakened until he hung limply in the black gloved grasp.  
  
Reality....sense of self...... returned with a cold rush of shock.  
  
Luke realised suddenly who it was he held and pulled Janoss into his arms. "No..no ...no..please, not you too..." He staggered back, aware of the lifeless, unmoving body of his friend in his arms, the dark head resting on his shoulder. He carried Janoss across to the couch and lowered him onto it, pulling the collar open, horried by the blue marks on the throat, the small trinkle of blood coming from the lips.  
  
Janoss' chest was motionless and Luke could sense no pulse. Gathering his will, he put his hands flat on Orde's chest and sent a pulse of power into his heart. The body leapt up but there was no other response. Desperate, Luke did something he could never explain, taking some of his own lifeforce and somehow projecting it into Janoss; he felt the chest quiver in response and felt the hesitant beat of Orde's heart beneath his hand.  
  
As soon as Janoss was breathing regularly Luke lifted him and carried him to the medical centre. The doctors and medical droids went to work at once while Luke stood out of the way, his back pressed to the wall, watching. I nearly killed...did kill...one of the few friends left to me. I'm becoming an animal, just a killing machine...  
  
Finally, as the medics had him stabilised and the doctor was finishing his inspection, Janoss stirred awake. As his eyes looked about dazedly he caught sight of Luke - and Luke shiverred as the brown eyes widened in immediate fear. His own guilts intensified under the wave of terror coming from Orde. Luke lifted one hand, then pulled it back, shoving both hands behind his back, wondering why he was still standing there, wondering what he could possibly do to make amends -- 


	13. Ascending: Part 13

Dark Descent

Ascending: Part 13 by EssEm

It took some hours, as he relearned patience and understood that threatening the doctors achieved nothing before he saw the first sign of hope.

It was a smile. A a weak thing, it was almost lost in the pale, shadowed features, but it was real. Janoss tried to speak and the doctor next to his bed bent forward.

"Don't try and talk, Commander."

Janoss swallowed, winced and sighed. He licked his lips and shrugged, still looking at Luke. He whispered carefully.

"I know...you didn't mean it."

Guilt swelled, but was was overwhelmed by relief. "You aren't supposed to talk. Try and obey orders for once, idiot."

Janoss was about to talk again when a medic returned and handed a report to the doctor. Luke took him aside to hear the results.

"My Lord, by all normal reasoning this man should be dead. His spine and throat have obviously been crushed. And our scans show they still are - but some sort of energy is maintaing the flow of spinal fluids and nerve messages to the brain. Is that something new?"

Luke realised he'd healed Janoss, a skill neither Yoda or the Emperor had never mentioned. Something new? Or something very old. He shook his head. "I don't know, Doctor. But if it works let's not tinker with it."

"Absolutely not, my Lord. We just have no way of knowing how long the energy or whatever it is will last. While it continues Commander Orde will survive. If it should ever fade, then he will be either crippled or will die. It just isn't something we have any experience with."

"I understand," Luke said, not understanding at all. "And the other injuries?"

"There is damage to the larynx, particularly to and around the vocal chords, which have been crushed. Even with surgery, I do not believe the Commander will have complete recovery there. The vocal chords are very delicate and no artificial implants have ever been successfully created."

Luke scratched his forehead tiredly. "Great. But will he be able to talk at all?"

"Yes, certainly. But not as he did."

"I see. Do what you can." He walked back to Janoss, guilt weighing on him. "I've made a mess of you, my friend. I think, when you're out of here, that I'd better get you a transfer to somewhere safer. Like the middle of a battle somewhere."

Janoss smiled briefly at the weak joke, and grabbed Luke's arm. Luke bent closer as Janoss spoke in a soft whisper.

"Thinking. Ask something?"

"Of course."

"He taught you. Force. Aggression. Yes?"

Luke nodded, understanding Janoss at an almost empathic level.

Janoss continued after another painful swallow, his voice a painful, laboured whisper. "Build weapon, controls,safety. He didn't. No safety. No stop. No?"

Luke straightened, frowning. Janoos was saying that when they built a weapon, they gave it safeties, controls - but the Emperor had simply turned him and released him, without thought or control, irregardless of the cost.

"Nooo. As a matter of fact, he hasn't."

Janoss nodded tiredly. "So you weapon no safety. He doesn't care who hurt. You. Me. Anyone."

Luke felt the rage grow and shoved it back with icy determination. "Yes. That's exactly right. And I've been too wrapped up in my own self-pity to see it." He took a deep breath and looked down at Janoss. "You rest and get better. I'm going to see someone who can help me, maybe, to learn some of that control."

"Vader?"

"Exactly."

His father was working at his desk when Luke entered. He watched in silence as his son walked across the large, spartan office, pulled up a chair and sat in front of the desk. Resting his hands on the desk, Luke looked across at his father.

"I almost killed my friend."

Vader said nothing, waited.

"I know the Dark Side cares nothing for friendship, but I do. Loyalty has meaning, it has value. He is shattering me, stressing me beyond the breaking point. I think he wants to send me mad and turn me loose. Maybe even against you."

Vader moved then, a miniscule nod. "Yes, that is quite likely."

"I've come to ask for your help."

Vader waited, darkly silent and Luke knew, sensed, his curiosity, and anticipation.

"I need to learn control, I need to be able to focus, not let myself be swallowed by the pain. I need to be strong, strong enough to destroy him before he destroys me, or turns me so that I kill everything that has meaning to me."

He stared at Vader, fighting to see through the mask that was both material and psychic. "Can you help me?"

Vader nodded slowly, steepling his fingers. "I could. But it might be dangerous. You have become something of a work-in-progress for him; the Emperor would be displeased if I interfered."

"Right." Luke's frustration mounted and he stood, pushing the chair back.

Vader looked up at him, motionless. "I do not believe I said I would not do it - just that I should not do it. Firstly, my son, you must practice a little patience."

Luke sat, fighting for calm. "You're absolutely right. It's the kind of thing Master Yoda would say, which is appropriate." Luke let some of the pressure out with a sigh. "What do you recommend?"

"Getting you away from his presence for awhile. I am currently reading Grand Admiral Thrawn's report on his rim investigations. I believe it would be an excellent idea if you accompanied the Admiral on his next expedition. I shall recommend it to our Master as a method of expanding your command experience." He watched Luke, head to one side. "Thrawn is a superb tactician and will also act as an example of control. If you can work with him and earn his respect you will be on the way to learning to control yourself."

It was hope, something Luke had almost forgotten, and it worried him. "He won't let me go."

"Perhaps not. I believe he wishes you trained in the Sith ideals but not necessarily as a mindless madman. If I point out your deterioration he will probably listen. He usually does. If he trusts anyone, it is me."

He had been so long locked into his own turmoils that it took a few moments to realise that the man opposite him was also in pain.

"Is it because I'm stronger," Luke said softly, "or is there something else, something new? Am I completely different, or are you?"

"I have no idea what you mean." The voice was cool, deliberate. Luke shook his head.

"And now you're lying." He leant forward and was surprised when Vader moved away. Using all of his new abilities he sent out a searching probe; it met some resistance but far less than he would have expected; his father opened to him - and what he found there shocked and delighted him.

"If the Emperor ever does what I just did," Luke said softly, "he'll kill you where you stand. You know that, father, don't you?"

"Yes." The voice was soft, almost completely human. "But he is not my son. The only reason he would attempt to probe my deepest feelings would be if he had lost all trust in me - I would be dead long before he could read me as you have." Vader sighed, linked his fingers together on the desktop. "It seems we both have secrets. It is well to remember who - and what - our Master is."

"Not for very much longer." Luke stood and walked to the window, placing both hands up on the glass. The huge city sprawled beneath him but he saw none of it. He swung around and his smile had nothing of the old Luke in it. "I've never understood the attraction of power until now. I will know what he knows and I'll be stronger and I'll destroy him. And then no-one will be my Master." The smile was feral. "Not even my father."

It wasn't all that far from his father's offices to his own living quarters within the Palace. He walked the distance slowly, head down, unaware of the people he passed. He had a great deal to think of; he realised he'd been not really thinking at all for weeks and that it was time to take charge of his life and plan for a future. He'd considered dying that day but suicide was a coward's way and would leave his family unprotected. That wasn't the emotional burden it had been. It was a positive part of his life now. It had to be taken into the equation.

But there were other things to be considered, especially his own attitudes and outlooks. When he arrived at his room Elyse wasn't there. Everything was neat, quiet, and he passed the spot where he'd tried to kill Janoss with a wince. Another hard lesson learned. He sat in the dining room and really began to think.

When Elyse returned he was sitting at the dining table, chin on his arms, arms flat on the table. A full glass of wine was set before him but he wasn't drinking it, just staring at it. Something about the way he sat, the limp, tired set of the shoulders, caught at her heart.

She sat beside him, running one hand across his arm. "I'm so sorry. I was so stupid and I'm so sorry."

He turned his head towards her, shadowed eyes blinking. "Sorry? About what?"

"You've been so hurt instead of supporting you I gave you some stupid smart, childish remark. It's my fault."

Luke sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on the slight swell of her stomach. "I don't think so. You're the one unsullied thing in my life right now. A lot of it is my weakness..." She felt him shivver and his grip hardened. "...but most of it his him. The Emperor. I've never hated anything or anyone quite as much as I do him."

She slid down in his arms, resting on her knees, taking his face in his hands. "You must stop that."

"Stop what? Feeling guilty? Sorry, can't do it."

"No, not that. Feel guilty all you like, its a natural, healthy thing, it shows you have a conscience. You must stop the hating. It will eat you up inside, destroy your heart and your mind, it won't let you think straight. You'll end up just being all hatred and nothing else."

Luke sighed and gave her a sorry half smile. "Too late. I can't think to feel anything else. It's the only thing that keeps me warm inside. When all the little memories, the murders, the pleading eyes, the screams...when they pop up I just think of my hate and the other things go away."

"Well, then, think of me instead. Think of our son. Think of life, and Leia and Han and your friends. And even think of Janoss. Janoss would die for you if you asked him to. Even now he doesn't hate you."

"No, just fears me. My only friend is afraid of me."

Her back had begun to ache so Elyse pulled herself up into a chair next to him to carry on the fight. "Yes he is right now. You will have to re-earn his trust. You gave into your rage and you hurt something you value. It has to stop. I would be really unhappy to have my child's father going insane." She gave him a quick kiss as he tried to smile at her, ignoring the pain that sliced into her heart. "I'll help you all I can, I'll fight for you and with you for as long as I live. But in the end it's up to you."

He bent forward to kiss her, some of the shadow gone from his face. "You're so strong. I have power but you have more wisdom and strength than I'll ever know. I'm very lucky."


	14. World Killers Part 14

Dark Descent Part 14: The World-killers

By Essem

He could forget for a little while, and be free, as he flew. It wasn't a pretty ship, had little of the charm of his old X-Wing, but the boxy TIE had power to burn. And he burned it, pushing the ship and himself to its limits, making the engines scream. It was the first time in months he'd felt in control of anything.

A second TIE spun through his sights, flipping over in a complete loop, graceful in spite of its ungraceful shape. He grinned and toggled the transmitter on with his chin as he put his ship up and behind the other TIE.

"Enjoying yourself, Sub-commander?"

Petra's voice rang with excitement as she answered him. "My Lord, its fantastic! I've never had so much fun in my life….that is, I mean…"

"Its alright Petra, you're allowed to like it, thought most Imperial officers wouldn't understand. They've lost the joy in flying. Watch your inside turns, you're cutting it a bit fine."

Luke watched Petra swing up alongside him, fitting her side panel neatly next to his. "Sorry, my Lord, but the controls are very touchy, takes a while to get used to them. A lot more oomph than a shaft hoverbike." She laughed suddenly, and Luke felt her pleasure through the Force as she spun the TIE in a circle around him, flipping it over and about, making the black fighter soar. " A whole lot more!"

They danced the dance of flyers, spinning around the void, chasing each other among the huge masses of the Star Destroyers, tiny fish flicking past behemoths. Luke knew Petra was a natural, she had the feel of the ship almost from the first moment she'd sat in it. Captain Oranth might frown at a woman taking out one of his fighters, but Imperial command was exactly that. It had been surprisingly easy to gain permission from the Emperor for Petra to come with him and act as his personal pilot; a small gift, hardly noticed by his Master.

Finally it was time to go back. Luke led the way, taking the TIE in through one of the big ship's many entrances to the main TIE bay. The bay was packed with dozens of fighters and shuttles; the Super Destroyer _Imperator_ had room for hundreds of ships within its generously sized innards.

Janoss was waiting for him when he jumped down; he took Luke's helmet and flight gloves and walked with him across to Petra's ship.

"How did she go, sir?"

Luke had almost grown used to the dry growl of Janoss' voice, but it was a constant reminder of his own weakness - and one that he welcomed. Every word that Janoss spoke would be a warning of how easy it was for him to hurt the innocent.

"She's good, Janoss, very good. If she was at all Force-sensitive she'd be very dangerous."

They reached the TIE just as Petra climbed down and Janoss helped her out of the black helmet. "I hear you did well out there. Was it good?"

"It was WONDERFUL!" She gave Janoss an impulsive hug, then looked about guiltily. No-one seemed to be paying any attention, except for a smiling Luke. "Better even than I imagined. And Lord Reave is the best teacher, very patient. I hope to be as good a pilot one day."

"Sooner than later, Petra. " He answered her cheerful salute with a nod and turned to head for the Bridge with Janoss.

"The Captain said that the final reports are in on the Corda system," Janoss said as they came to a turbolift shaft.

"And?"

"Every planet has been stripped. Down to the bedrock, by the look of it. Most of the vegetation, the useable water, the animals, the ores, even the atmosphere is thinner. Just like all the rest. I'll give them this, whoever they are…they're thorough.

Luke nodded, considering the report in silence as they headed up and across towards the Bridge. They'd been tracking the trail of destruction for weeks through a series of dead, stripped worlds. So far they'd been uninhabited, but there weren't many inhabited worlds on this far part of the rim. The trail, however, was heading inwards and it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened. The probes that Thrawn had first encountered so far out on the rim had been the first incursion of a very nasty foe.

The Admiral was conferring with the Captain when Luke arrived. Both men turned to salute and he responded automatically, slipping into a chair he'd had installed at the very front of the bridge. "Admiral, have we come to any conclusions about these aliens yet? Like, where they're heading for now?"

Thrawn tapped a series of keys on the sensor board and a holographic display of that sector of the galaxy popped into view. A small series of white dots turned yellow and Thrown pointed to them. "These are the systems hit so far. You'll note they form a curving line heading in from the edge of the galaxy. If we extrapolate along this line, and ignore systems without worlds or worlds of minimal value, we've come up with six possible targets."

Before Luke could respond a sub-Commander approached and saluted. An officer never interrupted a command meeting unless it was something warranting an interruption, and Thrawn looked at the younger officer with one eyebrow up. "Yes Sub-Commander?"

"Admiral, we've received a transmission from the Oortrett system. One of the two inhabited planets of that system, Oort Prime, reports sighting an unknown large space force."

The Captain, Admiral and Luke each turned to the hologram, and Thrawn keyed in the system's co-ordinates. A white star blinked red; it was on a line from their current position. Thrawn nodded. "This was one of the possibilities."

"How far?" Luke asked.

"At maximum speed for this group, three days."

"Very well, Admiral. May I suggest we get underway immediately."

Although nominally in command, Luke preferred to make his orders requests. He still had a great deal to learn and Thrawn wasn't an Admiral just because of his nice uniform. The Admiral nodded in silent agreement and turned to give his orders to the Group. In a short time the Super Destroyer, its three Star Destroyer escorts and the small fleet of supply and support ships, were headed towards the Oortrett system.

They came out of hyperspace, three days later, at the outskirts of the system, and immediately registered a large solid blob on all the sensors. Scouts were sent out and they reported back that an unidentified and very large vessel was busy around the smaller of the two colonies. Luke studied the reports with Thrawn and shook his head.

"That thing's the size of a Death Star. If it has the sort of armament and firepower its size suggest, I doubt we can take it out by ourselves."

"Almost certainly not." Thrawn keyed up the images one at a time; it was disc-shaped, bumpy and ugly and big. Smaller irregular shaped ships moved from it back and forth to the planet, carrying, presumably, the mineral and vegetable and animal wealth of the world. Luckily it was a new colony and mostly automated - the few colonists had managed to get away on their own supply ships before the planet killer had arrived. But the second colony world, next inwards towards the sun, had thousands of inhabitants. And nowhere near enough ships.

Thrawn sat back, scratched one eye tiredly and took a deep breath. "As I see it, sir, we have two options; we can attack and hope to slow the main ship down, or we can withdraw and wait for support to arrive. If we attack, we may do enough damage to slow it down. If we're damaged ourselves we may not be able to withdraw."

"Have we tried communicating with them yet? Luke asked.

"Tried on ever frequency we know, used voice call and hologram. No response. If they use vocal or visual communications, they don't seem to want to talk."

Luke studied the system and gauged the distances. "If the _Imperator_ fought a holding action, would there be enough time to evacuate the colony?"

Thrawn looked surprised and Luke frowned.

"They are citizens of the Empire and deserve our protection." Thrawn was obviously surprised and Luke felt a momentary flash of anger. Did everyone think he was a murdering monster? _Face it, you are, but not now. Now you have the chance to save some innocent lives. No reason to be annoyed at Thrawn, its not his fault he knows your reputation._

"Admiral, whatever you may have heard of me," Luke said with determined calm, "its probably true. Whatever I am now, I started out on a world not too different from that one. I will not leave them helpless in the path of an invader. What is mine, I protect."

Nodding slowly, the Admiral's ruby eyes studied Luke with interest. "Yes, my Lord, I understand. But if I may be permitted to remind you, there are twice as many people aboard this vessel alone as there are on that planet. If you are considering numbers, that is."

Luke nodded, meeting his stare. "Yes, I have considered that. But the people aboard our ships are fighters, trained and equipped. The colonists are civilians with no arms and no hope. We fight for them. If we run in the face of the enemy, we may as well give up the right to keep what we hold."

Thrawn nodded slowly and Luke wished, not for the first time, that he could fully read the man. For all he knew, Thrawn thought him an idiot but was too polite and cautious to say so. But he rather suspected that if need be, Thrawn would tell make it very clear if he was doing anything really, fatally stupid.

Thrawn called over the other Destroyer Captains and they held a planning session. Luke surprised them by insisting they all speak their minds honestly and offer options and opinions. They were part of a service that frowned on individual thinking and it took them a little while to realise he was serious. Thrawn suggested a joint attack by _Imperator_ and the fleet's newest Destroyer, the _Venture, _using all 200 TIEs from all the ships, putting one Destroyers in reserve between them and the planet, while the last Destroyer uploaded the colonists. Splitting their forces was a dangerous move but without exact knowledge of what offensive capabilities their enemy possessed, Thrawn considered it too dangerous to keep all of his ships in one place. The fleet's six freighters, all the Shuttles and the colony's own ships, would be able to get the majority of the colonists off in a day.

"A day is a long time," the Admiral said. "A battle can be lost in an hour. But if we plan well, it might work. I just wish we had more information of what we're fighting."

It would take an hour or so to arrive at the point of decision and Thrawn had invited Luke to dine with him, explaining that it could be some time before they had the chance to eat again. They dined alone in Thrawn's private chambers, a large room made more personal by the use of expensive rugs , with artworks set here and there around the walls. Even the dining table and chairs were non-regulation, all dark glossy woods and velvet cushions, comfortable and elegant. Luke could hardly imagine Thrawn in any setting less refined.

"Always ensure that you feed the machine" Thrawn had said, as he'd poured Luke a glass of wine with his usual grace. "Neglect your needs and you endanger your plans." He stopped in mid-pour and stared at Luke, unseeing. "I wonder…." He put the decanter down and turned to his communicator, ignoring Luke's puzzled stare. "Commander, I want a report immediately off all edible materials taken from the various planets. Especially anything that was left behind."

He turned back to Luke and continued poring. "I am unused, My Lord, to having no forward knowledge of my foe. We know all the intelligent races of this Galaxy and I can study them in all their attributes to gain a clearer understanding of how they think. These creatures…I don't even know what they look like."

Luke sipped the wine, watched the Admiral's pale features. "I imagine we'll know more about them in a few hours. If we survive."

"Exactly. I have instructed all Destroyer captains to keep their tractor crews on their toes. I want prisoners - or at the very least carcasses. Anything that will help us understand what we fight."

Luke swirled the wine and looked at Thrawn over the top of the glass. "I'm going out with the TIE squadrons."

Thrawn blinked and his lips pursed. "My Lord….that's a very dangerous idea. I don't believe I can allow that."

Luke knew the time had come to flex a little muscle with this very able officer. He pulled the Darkness to him, slipping it around him like a cloak. The room seemed to dim and turn softly yellow and when he spoke, it was in a low hiss.

"Would you like to reconsider that?"

It was a testing moment. Luke wouldn't deliberately kill Thrawn - they both knew that - but the Dark Force was unpredictable and things sometimes just happened. Even as he watched Thrawn with unblinking concentration, Luke was curious to see how he'd react. It would determine their relationship.

Luke saw and sensed Thrawn's firming resolve. "My Lord…I don't doubt you could swat me like an insect. But I would be remiss in my duty if I failed to point out to you that both your father and the Emperor would gut me if I allowed you to be killed." He took a sip of his wine with a rock-steady hand. "And it would be a stupid waste of a valuable resource."

Luke laughed suddenly. "Thanks. I've been called many things, but never a resource." He sighed and let the Darkness slip away. "I'll be as useful aboard here as piece of furniture. At least in a TIE I could fight."

"On the contrary, your extraordinary abilities will come in very useful. If you cannot reach out from here and touch these creatures, then the Force is a good deal less powerful than I had believed. And you can also, can you not, influence our fighters? I'm sure I heard that Vader and the Emperor could do that?"

Luke remembered hours of training, painful lessons that might just come to some good. He nodded slowly, suddenly enthusiastic. "You could be right." He began to think of the possibilities, then blinked and looked back into Thrawn's watching ruby eyes. "That was very well done, Admiral. "

Thrawn dipped his head slightly. "Thank you, my Lord." He was suddenly relaxed, resting his chin on his hands, looking across at Luke. "Know your enemies, but know your friends better. Then neither can surprise you." And he smiled, very slightly, without a hint of sarcasm, and with unexpected warmth.

Luke had never felt so smoothly out-manoeuvred in his life.


	15. World Killers: Part 15

Sun designation: Oortrett

Galactic designation: OA1511

Hyperspace coordinate: 7,5,9

Type: Yellow-White Hypergiant

Av Surface Temp: 6,450 degrees G

Size: 41.2 GS radii

Mass: 8.5 GS solar mass

Age: 10M years

Planetary bodies: 6; 1 x gas giant Class C (4) , 3 x Class 5 planets (1, 5, 6), 1 x Class 3 (2) , 1 x Class 2 (3)

Inhabited worlds: Planet 2, designation Oortrett 2, Planet 3, designation Oort Prime.

Populations: Oortrett 2 - 500; Oort Prime 3,000

The information scrolled across the screen at Luke's command, fed to the ship's central computer by relays from the constantly updated central banks on Coruscant. In fact, the information was already out of date - the figures for Oortrett 2 should read 'zero population', if you were talking about Empire personnel. Whatever was on there now didn't form part of the Empire's figures. And unless they managed to stop whatever these things were _-- we have to give them a name, I can't keep calling them 'these things _-- the figures for Oort Prime would be wrong as well. Another potential population zero. Because something told him these things wouldn't stop just because the world was already inhabited, or because Luke very nicely asked them to.

The Force allowed him to sense further than he ever had before. Whatever the downside of the Dark might be, his 'education' in it had heightened his forcesight incredibly. He knew there was something there, that it was powerful and large - but of the beings within it (assuming there were living creatures inside) he got little or nothing. A sense of intelligence, a sort of low humming. No emotion, either light or dark. Simply the power and a feeling of determination.

He was concentrating so hard on searching for some kind of response that he actually jumped at the touch of a hand on his elbow. Focusing back on the real world, he looked up to see Thrawn standing beside him, his pale features drawn in a frown.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lord, but you've been sitting there staring out the forward ports for quite some time. Is everything well?"

Luke stretched, muscles bunching painfully. "Well? I suppose. I can't pick up anything detailed at the moment. What's the current situation?"

"The _Resolute_ and the freighter group have reached Ort Prime and begun the evacuation, keeping the planet between themselves and the alien vessel. Along with the _Venture_, we're maintaining position between Ort Prime and the Scourge.."

Luke blinked. "The what?"

"It's the name the Oort Primans have been calling it." Thrawn sat beside Luke at the command station. "It seemed apt."

Luke almost laughed. "Coincidence is a funny thing. No, don't ask, it isn't important. So then, the Scourge it is. How is the evacuation going, time wise?"

"The Captain estimates it will take at least half a day. Even then we'll likely loose a few. They're disregarding every launch-and-lock safety protocol to get people off and aboard. There will be accidents, and losses." Thrawn brought up the system map on Luke's console. "I've had _Resolute_ set up a spread of smart mines here between the planets on the most likely approach course. They're a relatively new invention; small but with a considerable explosive punch. They have our best anti-detection screening, they lie dormant and quiet until they sense the approach of any ship that doesn't broadcast a friendly ID. That should slow them down a little."

"Good idea. Can we do it, do you think - keep them away from the planet for half a day, without getting wiped out in the process?"

There was no answer and he focused back on Thrawn. The Admiral was staring out through the main viewport, thoughtful. He sensed Luke's regard and turned to him, as difficult to read as ever. "Without being destroyed in the process? In fact, I'm not sure. I will have a far better idea when we engage. The first few minutes will tell me a great deal."

There was a sudden burst of activity from the communications section and both Luke and the Admiral turned as a sub-commander hurried across the bridge towards them. "Sir, my Lord, the captain of the _Venture _is being approached by a number of smaller vessels. He estimates over one hundred ships, slightly larger than TIE."

The Admiral sat in his command chair and activated the systems. He slipped on his command mic and flicked a series of chair controls that brought up multiple tactical displays on the holographic screens before him. At that point, by agreement, Thrawn took over control of the fleet.

"_Venture, _Command. Report."

The _Venture's_ captain responded immediately through the command channel. "Sir, they're on an attack vector. Permission to launch TIE squadrons One through Ten."

"Affirmative. Go to primary battle plan. Command to _Imperator_. Captain, did you get that?"

"Confirm, Command. Instituting primary battle plan. Launching squadrons One through Twelve."

The bridge lights dimmed, the consoles brightened and Luke felt the Dreadnought begin its turn to face the incoming ships. Somewhere off-bridge the Battle alarms began their eerie wail throughout the ship. Ship readouts flashed up on the screen confirming TIE squadrons exiting from the fighter bays; he saw them flow outwards in a silent explosion to form up into waves, squadron by squadron. Amongst the pilots of Second Squadron was one ship, one person he knew…Petra, flying into battle and finding out for the first time how lonely it could be in the midst of so many.

He saw a familiar figure come up alongside him and looked up into Janoss' face. His aide stood with his hands behind his back and Luke saw that Janoss was armed, a very large blaster sitting snug in the holster on his hip. Standard procedure, but it was a very un-standard weapon that made him look quite piratical. _All he needs is a vest and a Wookie…you can take the Corellian into the Empire but can never quite take the pirate out of the Corellian…_

Luke found that space battle aboard a dreadnought was quite different from flying a fighter. On board a capital ship things happened both abruptly and very slowly. Even with all her power, the _Imperator_ was still subject to the laws of momentum, and it took time to move her from point to point in real space. On the other hand, fighters came and went with the speed of thought, and their battles were on the level of "over before they began".

Thrawn's voice came to Luke over their private com channel. "It appears the Scourge fighters have shields. Quite effective ones. Our TIE's are having difficulty getting through them."

Luke adjusted the display, zooming in on the main section of fighter action. The Scourge ships were disc-shaped, mostly flat with irregular bumps and fins indicating they could go atmospheric as well as fight in space. They were agile, their weaponry was a green energy beam and Luke saw its effect as one of the Scourge fighters sliced a TIE in half, shooting through the exploding remains to take on another TIE. The enemy ships fought with a suicidal ferocity.

Refining his Force sensitivity, Luke reached out to the TIE squadron shown on his display. He let his anger swell, let the angry determination flow out of him, narrowed the focus until it washed over the Imperial pilots in a hot wave. He filled them with his will, tinged by his own fighter pilot experience, and sent them to kill.

"Admiral." Luke sucked in air through his nose, teeth clenched together with effort. "Tell the fighters. Concentrate fire. Two or three on one. Take them out."

He didn't hear the response, but after a few moments he felt his pilot's resolve, saw them turn and move as one. They ignored the other Scourge fighters, ignored it when their fellow pilots were blown away, flew in a determined pattern that began to have an effect as the combined power of their ships' blasters penetrated the Scourge fighter's shielding. It was harrowing; Luke felt the pilots dying as they matched the aliens' determination. Propelled by his will they fought, they destroyed, they died. But the Scourge advance slowed.

Head throbbing, stomach curling with nausea, Luke backed away, realised he was shaking, and gripped the arm of the chair to steady himself. He heard Thrawn's voice and centred on it.

"…confirm withdrawal of even numbered squadrons for refuel and rearm. Status on the main Scourge vessel is unchanged. It appears to have stopped."

Luke stood and stepped away from the command post, his body stiff from the inactivity. He moved to stand alongside Thrawn, who was at the very front of the bridge. "So Admiral, what did those first few minutes tell you?"

"That they are determined, extremely organised, they define their movements by pre-arranged patterns, they dislike working outside the pattern. However, within it, they are very effective. Their firepower is a match for ours, and more. They seem to rely on energy weapons, although until the larger ships engage I can't presume that is their only weapon." He paused, lips pursed. "Other than that, I am unsure."

"Not bad for a single encounter. Do we have any bodies yet?"

"The tractor crews have pulled wreckage aboard. I'm waiting for a report."

Luke half-turned and crooked a finger; Janoss was at his elbow in a moment. "Sir?"

"Go check on Petra, see if she made it, will you?"

Janoss nodded and turned, flicking on his mic as he did. Luke turned back to watch through the viewport; a quick check on his chrono told him that an almost an hour had passed since Thrawn had issued his first battle commands. That didn't particularly surprise him. Time had a way of distorting in battle as the senses shifted to combat mode.

An hour meant a few hundred people had made it aboard the _Resolute_. Each hour gave more people the chance to escape.

Thrawn suddenly stiffened beside him, and spoke without turning. "The main ship has turned, its heading towards us, with its fighters in the vanguard."

Luke felt as much as saw the _Venture_ swing past them. Surrounded by a cloud of TIE fighters, the Star Destroyer swept forward into point position. Luke felt a shaking through the soles of his feet and flicked a glance at Thrawn.

"We must hold back," the Admiral said levelly, "until we see what the main Scourge vessel is capable of. To do otherwise would be to risk everything."

The _Resolute_ was going into battle against a far larger foe to test their firepower. It was a very cold equation. Yet part of him, the evaluating part, knew it was the correct thing to do. In the balance, _Resolute_ was less valuable than _Imperator_.

_And __ I'm on Imperator. I have to survive. There is too much to be done to waste my life now._

He blinked, and took a shaky breath. Where was that man who'd wanted to go out with the TIE fighters? _Will the real Luke Skywalker please stand up?!_ A small shaft of dark humour twisted up the corner of his mouth. They were both him, part of him, the fool and the hero, learning wisdom the hard way.

And as he watched _Resolute _being cut to pieces by the Scourge, the humour was filed away for another day. A golden eyed Sith stood on the bridge of the _Imperator_ and went to war.


	16. World Killers: Part 16a

DARK DESCENT

WORLD KILLERS: Part 16

At the end of an exhausting six hour battle, the Imperial Fleet withdrew from the Oort system, leaving behind two shattered worlds, the wreckage of a large number of ships and thousands of dead on both sides. It could not, in any way, be considered a victory. At most, it was a partial success. Ninety percent of the system's population had been rescued – but the cost had been high.

And the Scourge were still there and still moving.

As the Fleet limped away, Luke sat in conference with Thrawn and his senior fleet captains. He knew he would have to report to the Emperor, and wasn't looking forward to it. His anger at the defeat bubbled in him, hot and cold, washing through him in waves. Luke knew he was projecting it, could tell by the troubled, tight expressions. They expected him to lash out at them for the lack of a victory. And part of him wanted to. The Darkness did not like defeat.

*I will not be driven by the Force. I control it, it does not control me. Be the Master…the Master…* He ground his teeth together, clenched his fist – and slammed them into the table.

"Enough! I do not wish to hear more of why we failed. I know very well why we failed. They were stronger. This time." He looked from face to face, seeking weakness, finding it, passing on. They would always be weaker than him, he knew that. They were frail things, without the brilliant hot essence of the Force, and it was up to him to empower them. "We will only ultimately fail if we learn nothing from the defeat. Tell me what you have learned, not what you have lost."

He waited. It took courage to speak up against the tide of his power and, as he had expected, his Admiral spoke first. Quietly, calmly, the only one without a hint of fear. "In fact, we have learned much, My Lord."

He twisted in his chair and gestured across the compscreen in his hand. An image hovered in the air in the centre of the table, translucent and alien. "This is one of them, conjectured from the pieces we recovered in the wreckage."

A smaller flat image appeared beside it, standard human in size, to provide scale. The thing was taller, bulkier and insectile. Two hind legs, a set of appendages in the middle, and third set at what would have been human shoulders. The head was oval, there was a slit of a mouth and large many-faceted eyes, with stubby antennae branching out on the sides of the head.

"Insect?" Luke asked and Thrawn nodded.

"If not as we know it, then very similar. This explains their patterns of movement and battle. The insect swarm evolved to intelligence is a magnificent fighting machine. Untold thousands of individuals who think and move and fight as one. Killing one or two or ten or a thousand makes little impact on the swarm as a whole. But…" Thrawn paused and turned back to the group, "do not be tempted into thinking them stupid or emotionless. Our own history has shown us that a race cannot advance without emotion of some sort. It fosters creativity. Passion generates advancement. They are likely just as much a feeling being as we are."

Luke contemplated the gently revolving image. "Yet I received very little emotional resonance from them during the battle."

There was a gentle throat-clearing and Luke focused on a younger man sitting halfway down the table. His uniform tabs identified him as research officer. "My Lord, I've done something of a study of the cadavers brought aboard. I believe they may be genetically engineered soldiers. Bred to be obedient and tough. I'm not sure…" he hesitated and the Admiral nodded.

"Go on Doctor."

"Sir. I have no direct proof but I don't believe all their race is like these. They have vestigial reproductive organs and limited cranial development. They are rather like our 'bots. The true Scourge is something else. Somewhere else."

There was a great deal to contemplate and Luke needed time and peace to do it in. "Doctor, provide your research notes and opinions to the Admiral. The meeting is concluded. You will all receive further orders shortly." Luke stood, the others present snapped to their feet and saluted, then filed out of the room.

The Admiral stayed, watchful, as usual sensing Luke's thoughts. "If this is true, if we can find the heart of this Scourge, we can destroy it. "

Luke smiled for the first time in a day. "I like your optimism, Admiral. Wish I had more of it." The flash of humour passed. "But, as you said, a swarm is a very powerful thing, organised and moving as one. It has something directing it, something old and powerful."

"You know that, My Lord?" The voice was a soft drawl. "Does the Force….?"

Luke shrugged, wriggled tension-twisted shoulders. "Oh, I don't know for sure. It's part Force-sense, part feeling. " His eyes unfocused as he let his mind drift. "But I think I'm right. It's out there somewhere, and it's not very happy." Luke's focused snapped back as he sensed Janoss entering unannounced.

"Sir, the Emperor commands your presence."

Luke stood and headed for the door. His true Master wanted his report, and a small tendril of fear curled in his centre.


	17. World KillersP Part 16b

DARK DESCENT

WORLD KILLERS: Part 16 part b

(note: this and part 16a were supposed to be one part but this part had not been edited when I posted part a, apologies for the 2 small parts.)

The Imperial communications hub was a small plain space completely enclosed and private, featuring only a holographic unit in the centre with an activation pad. Luke stepped up onto the pad, knelt and dipped his head.

"Master."

The Emperor's image flicked into existence above his head. "Luke. I have been expecting your report."

Luke stayed kneeling but looked up into the glowing image of the Emperor. "I apologise for the delay, my Master. I wished to gather as much information as possible before speaking to you. I wish I could report a better outcome."

"I am sure you do." Sarcasm rippled through the voice. Although Coruscant was many sectors distant, yet Luke could sense the Emperor through their link, as the Emperor could sense him. He would know of Luke's unease, would read him with the experience of a Sith Master. "It is well for you to be concerned. I am not happy with this outcome. I expected…better…of you."

Luke stood, gathering himself, placing his hands behind his back in an unconscious imitation of his father. "We know more of our enemy now. Next time will be different."

"Your wife," the Emperor said mildly, "is well. In case you wondered."

The world narrowed to a small, cold space. "I am pleased to hear it, Master. I hope she will continue to be so."

_Take care,_ his heart whispered through the Force. _Yes, you are my Master, yes you can destroy that which I love…but take care_. No words were spoken but they both knew that thrust would only work once, with unknowable consequences. There was no need to say it. They both understood. They were, after all, Sith.

The Emperor nodded slowly, almost amiably. "I am sending the bulk of the Iridian Fleet to aid you. That will be…" He paused, head to one side as if calculating, "…fifty major units, two hundred and twenty secondary units and appropriate support vessels. Along with full crew compliments and the Second Armoured Corps under General Deleth. And Lord Vader."

Luke twitched. "My father…is coming?"

"Indeed. Enjoy your reunion. And next time, my young apprentice, you **will** do better."

And then he was gone and Luke was alone.

He sat on the floor alone for a time and considered vulnerability. And love. Loving her made him vulnerable. He had already recognised that, and had come to understand that she might well die for his love of her, she and her child. Palpatine was pitiless. Luke wasn't sure that the Emperor even understood love anymore, if he ever had. The safest course was to let her die and then the Emperor would have no more hold over him than he would have as Luke's Master in the Force. It was a continued vulnerability. The way of wisdom would be to let her go into the Force.

_Damn that! The day I do that willingly is the day I follow her there._ Oddly, that acknowledgement made him feel warm. As if, for a moment, sunlight had come into the room.


End file.
